A Week With You
by Ying Hua
Summary: [CHAPTER TEN] Syaoran is still not very friendly towards Sakura, and they are still transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. For an assignment in school, they have to spend an ENTIRE week together... what will happen? ~FINISHED~
1. A Class Assignment

~ A Week With You ~  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brief Summary - Syaoran is still cold and not very friendly towards Sakura, and they are still in the middle of transforming the Clow Card's into Star Cards. For an assignment in school, they have to spend an entire week together, and some very "kawaii" moments occur...this is an S+S fic...okie? ^_^  
  
" " speech  
  
~ ~ change of scene/time  
  
Disclaimer : Wahhh! I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura…I wish I did own Syaoran though, ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One :: The Assignment  
  
Kinomoto Sakura ran down the empty hallway to her locker and dropped all her books in.  
  
"Whew, I'm late again!" She ran down the hall and knocked gently on the door that said, "Mr. Tereda" and went in.  
  
The teacher had his back turned and was writing math problems on the board.  
  
She sneaked to her seat, hoping that he wouldn't notice her until… "Miss Kinomoto." Came the stern voice as he turned aroud.  
  
Sakura sighed and slumped into her chair. "This is the third time you have been late this month. Do you have a problem getting to school??"  
  
"No Mr. Tereda, I will not be late again." Tomoyo looked sympathetically at Sakura.  
  
Mr. Tereda frowned and then said, "Well since you were late today, please come up to the board and do problem one for us today."  
  
Sakura got up and walked to the blackboard. She looked at the first problem, 4/14 + 5/7 = ?  
  
She tried to remember how to do fractions, but she simply couldn't remember.  
  
She scribbled 11/14 onto the board and prayed it was right.  
  
Mr. Tereda shook his head, "No Sakura, I'm afraid that's incorrect. Who would like to try again? Li?"  
  
Li Syaoran went up to the board, casting a cold look at Sakura and wrote neatly, 4/14=2/7, 2/7 + 5/7= 7/7 = 1.  
  
Sakura sighed in envy. Li made it look so easy.  
  
Mr. Tereda clapped, "Okay, you two may sit down."  
  
As they returned to they seats, Li whispered, "Late again, Kinomoto? You'd better watch out, or you might get a detention!" Sakura sat down, ignoring the comment.  
  
Mr. Tereda called attention to the class, "Okay class, today is Friday, so starting next week, we will be doing a new project. You will work in partners…" The class cheered and jumped up, "that are chosen by me." Here the class groaned and sat down again.  
  
"You will spend an entire week with a person in this class, and get to know them better. One person will stay at the other's house for half the week, and vise versa. You will spend every waking moment with them, and observe them carefully. I will expect a full report on it by next, next Monday. The partner sheet is already up, by the door. And also, please start this project on Sunday, so you get a day before school starts. After that, you have to spend all of your school time together as well. I have written a permission slip for you to all of the other teachers."  
  
The bell rung and everybody rushed to the door.  
  
Tomoyo giggled when she saw the list, "Eriol, I guess you're going to be my partner."  
  
Yamazaki took one look and groaned, "Oh no…I'm stuck with the head-bashing Chiharu for a whole entire week!!! The gods must want to punish me. Speaking of gods, did you know that they originally came from Europe by the creation of socks??"  
  
Sakura blinked, "Really?"  
  
Chiharu stormed over and bashed Yamazaki over the head.  
  
"What did you call me????! And Sakura, don't belive a single word this person says, got that??"  
  
Sakura giggled and went up to the list.  
  
She turned to Syaoran and said, "Well…I guess I'll have to spend my entire week with you Syaoran…"  
  
Syaoran glared at her and replied, "Hmph, who'd want to be stuck with somebody like you?!" He stormed out of the room towards his locker.  
  
Sakura blinked back tears, but said nothing.  
  
The next day, Saturday, Sakura told Touya and her father about the assignment over breakfast.  
  
Touya looked shocked at this. "Nani??! Is your teacher crazy?? He wants you to spend a week with that baka??"  
  
Sakura just shrugged. She had gotten pretty much the same reaction from Kero, whom she told would be going with her.  
  
He had said, "No! No way am I going to that baka's house with you."  
  
Sakura glared at him, "I don't want you here to make trouble! Worse, Touya might find you raiding the fridge one day. Anyway, Li's helper is a great cook."  
  
Kero brightened up at that, but not much. "Okay…I'll come with you…" he said grudgingly.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, "That's wonderful Sakura. Here, I'll pack your green pajamas with bunnies on them…and don't forget your slippers…or some clean clothing…" he started to say.  
  
Touya glared at his father. "Are you insane as well?? You are going to let Sakura go to that gaki's house? I'm going with her then."  
  
Sakura groaned, "Tou-ya! I DO NOT want you barging into Li's house. It's impolite."  
  
Touya shot back, "Hey monster, what would you know about politeness??" Sakura stomped on his foot while going past him. "Hmph, I know a lot more about it than you do onni-chan!!!"  
  
Touya howled and clutched his foot jumping around the room.  
  
She glared at him, while looking sweetly at her father. "Great dad! I'm spending all of Sunday with Syaoran…all the way until Wedensday night, when he's coming here. Wei settled it with you, right?"  
  
Fujitaka nodded, "Yes, Mr. Wei did call. Li will be coming here to stay until Saturday."  
  
Touya stopped hopping around and said, "WHAT??!! That brat is coming into MY house, sharing it with MY sister, and is going to be SLEEPING HERE???! Where exactly is he going to sleep??!"  
  
Fujitaka shrugged, "Well, there are no more extra rooms, so he will just have to share with Sakura."  
  
Before Touya could start yelling again, Sakura quickly said, "Ummm…Dad, can I go over Tomoyo's house now??"  
  
He nodded, and she roller bladed out the door.  
  
Sonomi let her happily and said, "You look so much like Nadeshiko, do you know that?"  
  
Tomoyo came in and groaned, "Mo-ther! You've said that at least 100 times!"  
  
Sonomi giggled like a little girl and replied, "Well, she does! How is that…father of yours doing?"  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled, "He's doing great, thanks."  
  
Sonomi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Too bad…" Tomoyo brought Sakura up to her room and she started film her.  
  
"Okay Sakura, tell me all about how you feel spending a week with Li."  
  
Sakura blushed and replied, "I don't know TOMOYO, I haven't even been to his house yet!"  
  
"Wei's picking you up tomorrow, isn't he??" she commented.  
  
Sakura became redder, "Well, yes. They said I would have to share a room with Syaoran because it's an apartment…"  
  
Tomoyo laughed knowingly, "Ohohohohoho! I will have to come over and tape you sometimes! Ahhh…I even have a name for it now, it shall be called, "Sakura's first sleepover at Syaoran's!" It will be my greatest production yet!"  
  
Sakura, who was very red by now just stuttered, "To..Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo just laughed evilly and replied, "Ohohohoho! Sakura, you don't have to worry, I have to spend every single moment with Eriol…it's not like he will want to come to watch you and Li!"  
  
Sakura brightened at the change to tease Tomoyo. "Soo…how do you like Eriol??"  
  
Tomoyo blushed, "He's nice and smart. He's also very KAWAII!"  
  
Sakura giggled, "I KNEW you would feel that way. Great minds think alike, eh? Too bad Li isn't like Eriol…"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Maybe there is something more to Li than meets the eye."  
  
Sakura's thoughts drifted back to what he had said. "Who would want to work with someone like you…" She said, "I don't think so."  
  
Tomoyo's eye's twinkled, "Well…you will find out tomorrow, right?"  
  
Sakura giggled, "I'm so nervous! What if I do something stupid??"  
  
Tomoyo anwered, "You won't Sakura. I believe in you."  
  
Sakura nodded bravely and added, "Tomoyo, I hope your right!"  
  
~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~  
  
Sakura fixed her little ponytails with light mint green ribbons tied in loops. She adjusted her mint green dress that set off her eyes, which was her father had said and tightened her grip on her pink bag, which held her belongings.  
  
"Hooooooeeeeeeee!" Sakura looked at the huge car the Wei was driving with a slouched Li sitting in the back seat arrived.  
  
Wei's eye's twinkled merrily. "Well, go on in, sit next to Syaoran. I think your energy will be good for him."  
  
Syaoran glared, "Yeah right."  
  
Sakura giggled and sat down in the car.  
  
Li looked warily at her and sighed. It was going to be a long week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sooooo….did you like it?? Please read and review, or else I don't know to continue or not! ^_^ Anyway, I have the next chappie ready…if you guys are good, I'll upload it soon! (Like in an hour or so) 


	2. New Faces, Old Faces

~ A Week With You ~  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! This chapter is finally done…and it's a bit longer than my other chapter. Well, my sense of longer anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this and stay tuned for the next chapter!! And, don't forget, read & review! ^_^ Thanks! Also, this takes place Saturday…it's the afternoon, okay? I didn't really like the last chappie…I think this one is better. Not much S+S yet…but it'll start in the next chapter, so hang in there! AND, in the next chapter…it's really exciting! ^_-  
  
" " speech  
  
~*~*~*~ change of time/scene  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS…I wish I did…hehe ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Two :: A New Visitor  
  
  
  
Sakura sat silently in the car, staring out the window. She glanced at Li, but he seemed busy scowling at the back of Wei's seat.  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed, thinking how she would have to be stuck with this cold- hearted boy for the rest of the week.  
  
  
  
They arrived at Li's apartment, which he shared with Wei, and Sakura quietly followed Wei and Syaoran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
She gasped when she went in. "Hoooooee! It looks so cozy and cuuuuute!!" Syaoran and Wei sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"Miss Sakura," Wei began, "You will sleep in Syaoran's room, and I have set up a small sleeping bag on the floor…I hope you will not mind."  
  
  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, it's fine with me." Li grunted, which she took for a yes.  
  
  
  
Syaoran started off into his room and Sakura followed him, and marveled at how neat and tidy his room was.  
  
  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "You better not touch anything in here…you're only sleeping here for three days, and it will be over with!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked down at her feet, biting her lip. She quietly dropped her bag next to the sleeping bag and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
She asked Wei if it was okay to go outside for a walk while he cooked dinner. He said of course, and she headed outside.  
  
  
  
There was a swing set outside and as she sat down, she sighed.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was so…mean and cold towards her…but I will never give up being nice to him, she thought. I wonder why Meling likes him so much…she wondered as she pushed herself higher and higher up the swing, her honey brown hair streaming behind her and her skirts ruffling in the wind.  
  
  
  
Unknown to her, a person was watching her in from a window.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Dinner is ready!" Wei called from inside. "Hai!" Sakura ran inside, smelling sweet rice and other delicious flavors that only the Li family could make.  
  
  
  
Sakura chatted animatedly while Wei looked at her with a kind smile and Syaoran responded with a stony silence.  
  
  
  
"Soo…Mr. Wei, how do you like it here in Japan??" Sakura asked. Wei smiled softly, "It is nice here. I think it is good for Li to get away from his sisters once in a while."  
  
  
  
Sakura glanced at Li, "How many sisters does he have?" Wei answered her question, "He has four sisters, but Miss Meiling is almost like a sister to him."  
  
  
  
"Wow. Four sisters. And I was here thinking having just ONE brother was hard…" Sakura giggled.  
  
  
  
Syaoran glanced at her, How can she always be so happy…even after the way I treated her…  
  
  
  
They finished eating and Wei told Sakura to go take a bath before bed, since Li had already washed when she was outside. "Hai…"  
  
  
  
She walked towards Syaoran's room, taking out her green pajamas with bunnies all over them, and some other belongings.  
  
  
  
She went into the bathroom and glanced around. It was clean and tidy, just like the rest of the house, and in shades of green. Li must really like green…she mused to herself as she undressed and sat down in the hot steaming water. She added a bit of bubble bath solution into it and giggled as she splashed in the water.  
  
  
  
In the next room, Li sat down on his bed, and shook his head as sounds of Sakura splashing in water echoed in the next room and giggling. She was always so cheerful…so sweet… Wait! Where had THAT come from…?  
  
  
  
Sakura got up, and dressed in her pajamas and her slippers. She combed out her hair, without the pigtails, and walked into Syaoran's room.  
  
  
  
She saw his eyes widen in surprise and a touch of red appear on his cheeks, but it vanished as soon as it had come.  
  
  
  
She snuggled into her bed as Syaoran turned out the lights and said, "Good night Li-sama."  
  
  
  
She had already fallen asleep, so she didn't hear the quiet, "Good night…Kinomoto…" in the darkness.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sunday, Li awoke, and turned over to see Sakura sleeping peacefully, her honey brown hair accenting her sweet face, smiling in her sleep.  
  
  
  
He dressed quietly and tiptoed outside with his sword, ready for his usual morning martial arts practice.  
  
  
  
Sakura shot up when something cold and wet splashed onto her face. Kero jumped onto her moaning, "Gahhhh! Saaakkuuurraaa!!! You forgot all about me and left me in your side pocket of your bag!! I'm starving!! You left me there all night, and I just managed to get out right now!!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "I'm sorry Kero. I sort of forgot about you…"  
  
  
  
Kero tried to snicker while hungry but couldn't. "Still thinking about that Chinese gaki, ne?? Well think about my stomach now. I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
  
  
Sakura winced as he yelled into her ear. "Okay okay…I'll bring you to breakfast, Li and Wei know all about the Clow Cards so they won't be surprised by you." She paused, thinking about what Kero had said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!" Li and Wei, from downstairs, could here a bang and a crash. Li winced and hoped that they didn't break anything.  
  
  
  
Kero grinned, "Ehhh…nothing. What are we having for breakfast??"  
  
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped again, "I don't KNOW!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kero was decidedly stuffing pancakes into his mouth as Wei and Li watched him eat warily. Sakura, who was used to the little animal's eating habits, said cheerfully, "Don't mind about him, he's always like that."  
  
  
  
Li mumbled, "Good thing that stuffed animal doesn't live with us. He'll eat everything by tomorrow!"  
  
  
  
Kero's ears twitched as he flew next to Li. "WHAT did you just say to me?!" He changed into his true form and stomped on Li.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Get off of meee!!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura and Wei sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Li was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when Sakura plopped on the couch next to him. "So…Li, what's the schedule for today??" Li didn't look up from his book, and he just snapped, "Leave me alone. You can go do whatever you want, but don't distract me!"  
  
  
  
"But we have to be with each other 24/7!" Sakura wailed. Li looked up and sighed as he stood up. "Fine. Let's go to Daidouji's house." Sakura jumped up and said, "Yayyy! We get to see Eriol to, ne??" She had never expected he would actually go with her. She hugged him on impulse and Li blushed red, while he gruffly pushed her off. "Let's go." As they left, Wei was watching them with a smile.  
  
  
  
Kero, of course, was still stuffing himself, and yelled after Sakura, "Get me some sweets from Tomoyo, okay?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo! Eriol!" Sakura giggled as she greeted her two friends. Li, meanwhile, stayed leaning against the wall, grimacing at Eriol. Eriol smiled warmly and her, as Tomoyo greeted her happily. "Sakura! I made a new dress for you!"  
  
  
  
Sakura looked puzzled, "What for? I already have my card capturing costume that you gave me last time…"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Didn't you hear?? There is going to be a masked ball at the school festival. I assume you are going with Syaoran, ne? Because it's on Saturday, and that's the last day of the project."  
  
  
  
Syaoran jumped up at this, "W---What??!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo grinned slyly at him, "Don't worry Syaoran, I made a stunning suit for you too!"  
  
  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just giggled and Eriol looked at Syaoran with a mere smile.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked up at the clock in shock, and said, "Oh no! I have to go and meet by brother now…I promised him I would!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up in surprise. "What??! You never mentioned that you had to meet up with your brother today!"  
  
  
  
Sakura apologized, "Gomen Li-sama, I forgot. You will come with me, right?" Li grumbled, "And what else would I do…"  
  
  
  
Eriol took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently. "I hope you will have a good day Sakura-chan." Sakura's face turned bright red, and she stammered, "Uh…H—hoee…G—good day to you t..too, Eriol-sama!"  
  
  
  
Li glared at Eriol, and started dragging Sakura out the door saying, "We are going to be late!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Touya growled impatiently at the ice-cream parlor where he said he would meet Sakura. Yukito was with him and was stuffing himself with ice-cream. "Where is that little kaijuu??! With that gaki?!"  
  
  
  
Sakura roller-bladed in, dragging behind her a harassed-looking Li Syaoran. Touya glared daggers at Li. "YOU! Chinese gaki, what are you doing here?!" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I'm supposed to be here remember? I have to be with Kinomoto at all times……"  
  
  
  
Touya's eyes bulged out even more, "Arghhhh! I have half a mind to go and talk to that teacher of yours about this stupid assignment!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged, "Go right ahead, it's fine with me."  
  
  
  
Sakura yelled, "STOP arguing you two! Now Touya why did you call me here?"  
  
  
  
Touya turned towards her, as a brown-haired boy came out of the ice-cream store. Touya started, "This is my friend, Lazio's cousin. He was in town, and I promised that he would be in good hands. So, could he stick around you guys for the next couple of days??"  
  
  
  
Syaoran started to yell, "But we're doing a project together!" Touya smirked, "So what's it to you?" Syaoran's cheeks tinged red, but he became silent. "This is Hinato Toroshi. See you later kaijuu." Touya left with Yukito, leaving Hinato.  
  
  
  
Hinato began, "Saaaaakuuuuraaa-chan!!! You are so cute!!! Ahhhh!!!! Touya told me so much about you!!! You are the mooost beautiful person I've ever met!" Sakura sweatdropped, but smiled sincerely at him, "Why---thank you Hinato."  
  
  
  
Li became a VERY VERY angry shade of purple and glared at Hinato. "Hmph." He stomped off into the ice-cream parlor. Sakura turned and followed him. "Wait Li-sama!" Hinato trailed after Sakura while singing, "MY beaaautiful Saaakkura-chan, waaait for meeeeeeee!" (AN: Hinato sounds annoying, but really he is just a big flatterer and has a BIG crush on Sakura…hohoho…)  
  
  
  
~*------- To Be Continued… -------*~  
  
  
  
I wanted to keep writing, but then realized that it didn't fit in with the rest of this chapter, so you'll have to find out what happens next…in the next chapter of course! Hinato is such a big flirt…hehe, they are going to have ANOTHER visitor. Hohohoho…guess who it is?? Anyways, Li is going be all "jealous" in the next few chapters, so prepare for lots of entertainment! ^_^ Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, so this chapter is dedicated to them! ^_^ 


	3. A Walk by the Ocean

~ A Week With You ~  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the third chapter is here, and I appreciate everybody who has reviewed this fanfic so far! I love you guys! *hugs* More S+S in here, yay! ^_^ And, guess what, another visitor (who I gave away in the reviews, but oh well…) and yup you were right, it's…well, to those who haven't seen the reviews yet, you'll find out in the story. Are you guys are wondering about Hinato, right? ^_^;; I know that he is kinda strange, but he is just a nice lovable guy (who's kinda slow-witted) but sweet anyways. Since they are still in the middle of card transformations, I've added one in here, as you can see soon! ^_^ Hope you enjoy, and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sarah, who's always there for me! ^_^  
  
" " speech  
  
~*~*~ change of scene/time  
  
Here we go again…and again…and again…  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura… why would I be here writing a fanfic, when I could write up a season four for you guys? ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three :: A Walk by the Ocean  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat angrily at the ice-cream counter while Sakura yelled after him, "Wait, Li-sama!" That annoying person had to follow her as well…  
  
  
  
Sakura ran into the ice-cream parlor, wondering what was the matter with Li. He seemed…well, grouchier then usual. Hinato followed her in, occasionally bursting into some sappy love song, which Sakura found extremely annoying.  
  
  
  
"Li-sama, what is the matter?? You look so upset all of the sudden and left without speaking." Sakura asked, looking worried. Syaoran looked up, into her anxious eyes, and sighed. "It's nothing."  
  
  
  
Sakura sat down next to him as the serving girl walked over to them. "Are you guys going to order?"  
  
  
  
Sakura glanced at Li, and replied, "Umm…I'll have strawberry…and Li…?" Syaoran glanced up, "Just chocolate, please." The serving girl nodded briskly and strode away.  
  
  
  
To their dismay, Hinato bounded over and whined, "Sakura-chan, why did you leave me all alone outside?? I could have gotten lost or something." Syaoran looked at him dryly, "I think you could hardly consider being left right outside the parlor where you could see us "lost"." Sakura nodded, as if agreeing.  
  
  
  
Hinato grimaced at him, but smiled happily at Sakura, like an overgrown puppy. "Did you guys order already?" he asked, as he plopped down next to Sakura. "Yes." He looked dismayed, "Awww…oh well, I'll just have to share yours Sakura then." Just then an angry voice outside yelled "Syaaaaoooyyyraaaaaannnnn!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
An angry and red Li Meiling charged into the room, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from everyone in the parlor. Syaoran's eyes widened. "Mei—Meiling??!"  
  
  
  
"Who did you think it was, your mother?!" Syaoran jumped up in shock. "You didn't bring her here, did you??"  
  
  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes, "Of course not dummy. Why would I do that?" Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down again.  
  
  
  
Meiling's eyes landed on Sakura. "Kinomoto?! What are you doing here with Li? Nevermind, don't answer that." She said calmly before sitting down beside Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Meling! It's so good to see you! How have you been? When did you get to Japan?? Why??" Meiling giggled. "Wow…slow down Kinomoto. One question at a time. I came here to help you!"  
  
  
  
Hinato, who could not be ignored for long, interrupted, "My darling Sakura, who is that loud girl and what is she doing here?"  
  
  
  
Meiling, who seemed to see Hinato for the first time, replied angrily, "It's none of your business. And who are you calling loud?!" Hinato merely glanced at her, "Hmph, Sakura let's leave this horribly mean and ill- tempered person and go to a nice beach somewhere."  
  
  
  
Now Meiling looked positively mad. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!! How dare you…you rude person!! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!"  
  
  
  
Hinato shrugged, "No. Who are you, the queen of England?" (AN: No offense. ^_^)  
  
  
  
Meling's eyes turned red (AN: Ooo…scary), "I am Li Meling, and for your information I am an expert martial artist and could break your nose in a second!"  
  
  
  
The two continued arguing for about ten more minutes and Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. They quietly left, as the other two continued yelling at each other.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura looked happily at Syaoran, "Isn't it great the Meling is back? It'll be just like old times…all of us together…" Syaoran muttered, "Except with that stupid Hinato tagging along…"  
  
  
  
Sakura glanced curiously at him. "What do you have against Hinato anyway?" Syaoran's ears flushed red, but he was silent.  
  
  
  
Syaoran suddenly said, "Do you feel something?" Sakura fell silent for a few seconds before she replied, "I feel Clow's aura again. Do you?" Syaoran nodded, "I can feel a very strong presence…" But in a flash it had disappeared as soon as it had come. "Hoe?" Sakura looked around. "Where did it go?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They returned to Syaoran's apartment, to find Wei cooking lunch. "Ohaoyo Mr. Wei!" Sakura greeted him brightly. Wei turned and gave her a gentle smile. "Ohaoyo Miss Sakura. Lunch will not be ready until later. Why don't you go down to the beach? It's a nice day out." Sakura agreed and surprisingly so did Syaoran.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura gazed into the green-blue depths of the ocean, her honey brown hair blowing loosely in the wind. Unknown to her, Syaoran watched her underneath his bangs. Why…do I feel this way? He argued with himself in his mind. Am I in…love with her…?  
  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a gigantic tidal wave crashing into the shore of the beach. "Hoooee!" Sakura screamed as the wave came down inches away from them. Syaoran pushed her to the side, landing on top of her.  
  
  
  
He gazed into her shimmering green eyes, wide with fright. "Sa—Sakura, don't be scared. I'm here." He realized how close they were and he could even smell a hint of cherry blossom in her hair. "Mmm…you…smell like…cherry blossoms…"  
  
  
  
Sakura laughed nervously, "Ehehehe…ehh…yes, my dad gave me a cherry blossom scented perfume…" Baka Sakura, she thought. Why did I have to wear it today, of all days!  
  
  
  
Syaoran murmured, "It…smells nice…" Sakura timidly said, "H—hoooee…ari…arigato Li-sama…" I sound like such a baka, she thought to herself. (AN: Awww…poor Sakura-chan…)  
  
  
  
Syaoran leaned closer, inches away from her face. "Your eyes…are like emeralds…" Sakura giggled shyly, "Hoooe…hehehe…" Li sounded just like Eriol, all gentlemanly. She never knew Li could act like this…or had a…well, "romantic" side.  
  
  
  
He bent over, even closer to her face. Sakura felt unable to breathe. But suddenly, a gigantic wave swept over them, almost hitting them, when Syaoran turned around in a second and yelled, "Wind, come to my aid, Wind!" A cone of wind surrounded them, pushing the water away, back into the ocean. "Sakura!"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded, knowing what to do. "Watery card, under the contract we made, release! Sakura Card! Push the tidal waves into the opposite direction!" (AN: I don't know the exact words for this…so I'm making it up…hope you don't mind, okay?) Watery gushed out, pushing with more force against the tidal waves, while Sakura pulled out another card. "Freeze Card, under the contract we made, release! Sakura card! Freeze the tidal waves into a sheet of solid ice!" Freeze blew a puff of cold wind at the waves, causing them to freeze.  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed in relief, but wobbled on her feet. Syaoran ran over, concern showing on his face. "Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Sakura gave him a shaky smile. "I—I can wa—lk…" She collapsed, but before hitting the ground, Syaoran caught her.  
  
  
  
She collapsed on top of him, giving him a weak smile before murmering, "Thank you for calling me Sakura before…it made me really happy. Can I call you Syaoran-kun now?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red before muttering, "Do whatever you want." He gently carried her back to the apartment.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open. Where was she? She gazed at her surroundings. She blinked, and saw Tomoyo come into view. "T—tomoyo? What are you doing here?" She glanced around, and saw Syaoran, looking a bit red, and Meiling and Hinato staring at her. Eriol was there as well, with a small smirk, while looking from time to time at Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo moaned, "Oh no!! I missed videotaping you again!! How will I ever get my full collection of the "Sakura Card Transformations" complete now??! And Kero wasn't even there to give me a full account of it…" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed. "T—Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo brightened. "Li-sama was there right??" She turned around towards Li and began filming him. "Okay, now tell me all that happened."  
  
  
  
Li blushed red for a split second, then just happened to notice their guests. "Daidouji!" he growled at her from under his breath. "We…have guests." Eriol looked as if this didn't surprise him, but Hinato was openly gaping at Tomoyo. "What do you mean about sweet Sakura-chan's 'card transformations'?"  
  
  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. Oh no…we've blew it…now the whole world will know about the Clow—er Sakura Cards…she thought to herself. Syaoran looked at Sakura with concerned eyes. "S—Sakura are you alright?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling looked at him in surprise and shock. Meiling regained her voice first. "D…Did you just call Kinomoto…Sakura?!!"  
  
  
  
~*------- To Be Continued… -------*~  
  
  
  
Heeheehee, I'm so evil aren't I??! I know…cliffhanger, but at least you can look forward to the next chapter, ne?? How did you like this chapter? I added some more S+S, since everyone seemed to look forward to it, and their might be a small about of E+T…but remember, this is mainly focused on S+S, so don't expect much. I'm sorry to E+T fans, but there are plenty more E+T stories out there, and I think you will enjoy them. What was your favorite scene? I like the beach scene…Well, I'm currently working on chapter four, and I think this will be a pretty long fanfic if I'm expected to tell the adventures of their entire week, so Chapter Four will be about…the next day, at school!  
  
  
  
~~~ Kinomoto Sakura 


	4. To Survive in School : Part A

~ A Week With You ~  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Nyu! I didn't update until now, because school week started, and I haven't had a chance to update. Gomen! But, here's a new chapter for you! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Some Meling + ? Hehe, read and find out, eh? And, this chapter doesn't have any MAJOR S+S, but I hope more in the next chapter. Ah well, continue with the chapter now.  
  
  
  
" " speech  
  
~*~*~ change of scene/time  
  
  
  
Here it is…the moment you've all been waiting for… it's the…  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nya-nya! I don't own CCS. End of story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four :: To Survive in School, Part A  
  
  
  
"D…Did you just call Kinomoto…Sakura?!!" (AN: From last chappie)  
  
  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything, but looked down at his feet, blushing furiously. Sakura looked up, and blushed as well.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun…called me Sakura at the beach…and I asked him if I could call him 'Syaoran-kun' in return and he said I could."  
  
  
  
Meiling looked down at her feet, and ran out of the room. Tomoyo stood up calling, "Meiling, come back!"  
  
  
  
"Hey—you still haven't answered my question. What card transformations?!" Hinato looked at Tomoyo suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo turned back to Syaoran. "I think you should go after her…" Syaoran looked up at her and exclaimed, "Why me?" Tomoyo glared at him. "She's your cousin after all."  
  
  
  
Eriol who was silent though this whole scene, spoke up. "No, Li stay here. I'll go…" he glanced at Hinato. "With him."  
  
  
  
Hinato started to protest, "H—hey! Stop dragging me, I want to stay here with my darling Saku—"  
  
  
  
When they were out of the room, Tomoyo smiled sweetly at them. "So—you were saying Sakura?" she asked while holding up her video camera.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" Syaoran and Sakura yelled at the same time. Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Okay okay…no need to yell…"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Why—do I—have to go—with you??!!" Hinato was grumbling as Eriol was dragging him along.  
  
  
  
Eriol's eyes glittered mischievously. "Oh—I think you will see why—very soon…"  
  
  
  
Meling tried to shake off the tears, but they kept flowing. How??! How could her—her Syaoran do this to her?! She sighed and looked towards the ocean from the rock she was sitting on.  
  
  
  
She then looked up quickly as she heard approaching footsteps. She prayed it wouldn't be Syaoran or Sakura and it turned out to be—Hinato. Wait a second. Hinato???!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hinato wasn't in a very good mood himself that day. Well, it was okay, because he had gotten to meet Sakura…a dream come true. But then, he saw the look in her face when she looked at Syaoran and was sort of depressed. No mood at all to be comforting some arrogant girl like that—Meling.  
  
  
  
He sat down dejectedly on the rock by Meling's side not looking at her, though hearing her silent sobs. "So, kind of a dandy day, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Meling looked up and glared at him. "Oh yes, just dandy, isn't it?" She then sighed and also added quietly, "Yes. Just dandy."  
  
  
  
Hinato looked surprised to her quiet mood, expecting a loud and mean reply of some kind. She looked kinda cute when she was angry… Wait a sec…he wasn't falling for—Meling??!  
  
  
  
Meling looked up at Hinato's face, an astonishing shade of bright red.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter with you? Have you been baking in the sun too long? Your face is bright red."  
  
  
  
Hinato blushed and turned around looking towards the ocean. The waves were so calm and tranquil…it seemed all too peaceful. What a nice town, he thought to himself. How lucky he was that he got to stay here for a week.  
  
  
  
Meling looked wistfully at the sunset. Sure, Syaoran was the one that she still loved the most…but he loved someone else now…she suddenly burst into tears and leaned on whatever was closest—Hinato.  
  
  
  
Hinato was surprised at Meiling, but he put one arm around her, feeling awkward. He patted her soft black hair, "Don't cry Meling, I'm sure Li loves you…in a different way."  
  
  
  
Meling sniffled, "But the worst part is that I like Kinomoto…she's really nice and sweet! I can't ever hate her or Syaoran, even though a part of me wants too!"  
  
  
  
Hinato just hugged her gently and whispered, "Don't worry, everything will be fine at the end. You'll see." (AN: Ahh…Hinato isn't that dim-witted now is he?)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A big crash and a bang could be heard upstairs at the Li apartment. "Does she always make this much noise every morning?" Syaoran muttered, while buttering his toast.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!" Sakura glanced around frantically searching for her ponytail ribbons, but remembered where she was.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes…" She quickly scooped up two pink ribbons from her suitcase and tied her hair up into two small ponytails. She dressed into her school uniform in record time and rushed to the bathroom, Kero trailing after her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, you have to learn to be more organized! You can't run around like this every morning you know."  
  
  
  
"And why not?" Sakura asked while trying to brush her teeth and clean her face at the same time.  
  
  
  
Kero frowned thoughtfully. "Because you just can't!"  
  
  
  
Sakura ran, almost toppled down the stairs and crashed into the kitchen. She composed herself and announced, "Good morning Wei, and Syaoran-kun. What are we having for breakfast?"  
  
  
  
Wei started choking on his tea as he started to cough and stare at Sakura. "A—hem…did you call Syao—ermmmm…"  
  
  
  
Syaoran grumbled about names and fuss and reached for another piece of toast. "We're having toast, Sakura." He informed her.  
  
  
  
Wei, who had begun to stop coughing, choked on a piece of bread and drank down large amounts of tea. (Hehe, I know OOC…but this is MY story! ^_^)  
  
  
  
"Lovely! Wei, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she sat down and started to butter her own piece of toast, relieved that she still had 15 minutes to spare.  
  
  
  
As soon as Wei stopped coughing, he replied, "Ahh…oh yes Miss Sakura. I do believe Syaoran called you…Sakura?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran blushed a deep crimson and Sakura giggled. "Hoooe…yes." She replied. Wei's eyes twinkled, "You know, he only calls his sisters, and Meiling by their first name. This is highly unusual."  
  
  
  
Sakura changed into a pale pink and said quickly, "I'd better start leaving. Don't want to be late now, do we Syaoran? Ehh…now that I'm mentioning it, how DO you get to school? I usually roller blade."  
  
  
  
"Either Wei takes me there or I walk." He said curtly. "Okay then, we'll walk for today then, since Dad said that my roller blades wouldn't fit inside by suitcase will all of my other stuff. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran was silent, the whole way to school, as Sakura hummed a tune that she had heard somewhere, but forgot the source.  
  
  
  
She was secretly glancing at him every few seconds, but smiling the whole time.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted her warmly. Her eyes sparkled as she added, "How was this morning?"  
  
  
  
Meiling and Eriol were nearby as well, since Meiling was staying for the week. "Just dandy!" Sakura replied cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Meiling felt a hint of surprise and blushed when she heard what Sakura had said.  
  
  
  
"Dandy…" she whispered softly to herself. Eriol greeted her politely. "Did you say something Meiling?" "Oh…just mumbling to myself."  
  
  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled from beneath his glasses.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura groaned as she struggled to keep up with Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to be so early to every single class?" Luckily, she was already in all of Syaoran's classes, so they didn't have to change the schedule.  
  
  
  
Syaoran didn't answer her, but kept heading towards the gym room. The gym teacher told them, "We're going outside for some basketball today, please change into your gym clothing."  
  
  
  
Sakura changed into her pink t-shirt and white shorts, bordered by cherry blossoms. This was again, ANOTHER outfit designed by Tomoyo. She quickly put on white socks and sneakers and hurried after Tomoyo outside.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up when Sakura came out and blushed fervently. She looked so beautiful, yet innocent and sweet. But she was a very good basketball player as well…  
  
  
  
"Okay," the teacher began "Today, we are going to play doubles basketball. I know last week we did single, but this time, you will pair up with your partner for the project in class, and you will play against another team that I choose."  
  
  
  
Syaoran sighed, but relieved to have such a good partner. Sakura came over, and giggled.  
  
  
  
"Well, guess we are partners, huh Syaoran? Wonder who will we have to play against?"  
  
  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu headed over to them, and smiled. "Sakura, we're playing against you today, should be fun, hmm?" Chiharu grinned.  
  
  
  
Yamazaki started to talk, "Did you know, that the sport of basketball actually originated from Egypt? They were really bored one day, and they took some cow leather…and invented the basketball!"  
  
  
  
Chiharu growled at him, and started to drag him over to the court by his ear. "Lies! Lies I tell you!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped, but Sakura giggled softly. "This will be fun!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hehehe, did you like this chapter? I turned it into two parts, since I was tired and didn't want to keep writing. Lazy, huh? Well, please R+R and tell me if you liked this chapter. Arigatou, and I bid thee all good night, since I'm tired, and it's almost 10:20 pm. Ah! Also, I'm starting a new fanfic soon. It's called The Destiny of Love, and another S+S fic. Stay tuned, okay? ^_^ ~~ Kinomoto Sakura 


	5. To Survive in School : Part B

~ A Week With You ~  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yupperoos, another chapter up, we're rolling here! I hoped you guys like the last chapter as much as you liked the other chapters, you didn't seem very enthusiastic about it as you were the other chapters. *sweatdrops* Boo! Anyways, this chapter has more S+S, so everybody cheer! Also, I added a small teensy bit of E+T, since some of you requested it. *smiles* We're almost halfway though the fanfic, since I've decided to speed up the days. Everybody starts to cry.yadda yadda. I might do a sequel though...should I? Part B is here!  
  
This is the EDITED version.ff.net messed up the other one, so here is the EDITED version. ;_;  
  
" " speech  
  
~*~*~ change of scene/time  
  
Dum de dum dum.!  
  
Disclaimer: Harhar, I don't own CCS, now quit bothering me! *stomps away*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, guess we are partners, huh Syaoran? Wonder who will we have to play against?"  
  
  
  
Yamazaki and Chiharu headed over to them, and smiled. "Sakura, we're playing against you today, should be fun, hmm?" Chiharu grinned.  
  
  
  
Yamazaki started to talk, "Did you know, that the sport of basketball actually originated from Egypt? They were really bored one day, and they took some cow leather and invented the basketball!"  
  
  
  
Chiharu growled at him, and started to drag him over to the court by his ear. "Lies! Lies I tell you!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped, but Sakura giggled softly. "This will be fun!"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - To Survive in School : Part B  
  
  
  
"Okay teams, start!" the teacher blew her whistle and the games began! Sakura started off with the ball, and dribbled it over to Syaoran, and made a clear pass.  
  
  
  
"Yamazaki!" Chiharu yelled from the other side of the court, "Guard Syaoran, I'll take care of Sakura!" Yamazaki nodded, and tried to steal the ball from Syaoran, but Syaoran dodged and aimed for the hoop.  
  
  
  
"Swish!" the ball fell neatly through and Sakura pumped her fist into the air, "Yeah! Good job, Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran blushed, a faint red creeping up onto his cheeks, and Yamazaki was looking curiously at him.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Li, are you that tired already, you're looking sort of red."  
  
  
  
Syaoran blushed harder at this, and waved it off. "Yamazaki, keep your eyes on the ball, not me!"  
  
  
  
"Oh.touchy, ne?" Yamazaki teased, "If I didn't know better.I'd say you have something for Kinomoto!" Syaoran burned red and ran down the court, where Chiharu was trying to knock the ball away from Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, shoot!" Syaoran called, as Sakura ran to the five-pointer line. She looked directly ahead and landed a jump shot. "Hurray!" she jumped up again cheered. "We're going to win soon, we're playing till ten points!"  
  
  
  
The referee blew the whistle and said, "Okay, halftime! The score is six to zero, Syaoran and Sakura's favor." The two teams went off to the side, and across the court, many other teams were playing as well.  
  
  
  
"Okay Sakura, this is how we will do it. You take the ball from Chiharu and take it down the court, then pass it too me. I'll try shooting from the five-pointer, to get us over ten points. Cover Yamazaki, okay?" Sakura nodded, determined. "Okay."  
  
  
  
They started down the court, and Chiharu was dribbling down the court. Sakura ducked around her, and neatly caught it in mid-dribble and headed down the court. "Yamazaki!" Chiharu called, and Yamazaki came towards her. Sakura ducked and passed the ball to Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Go for it, Syaoran-kun!" her sweet voice rang out.  
  
  
  
Syaoran blushed again, and started down the court. Sakura guarded Yamazaki, not letting him get close to the net, while Chiharu was on the other end of the court, running towards them, but still too far away. Syaoran ran to the five-pointer line and aimed.  
  
  
  
Swish.and the referee blew the whistle. "Okay, Syaoran and Sakura have won, with eleven points to zero. But good game!" she cheered.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Sakura turned to Syaoran, and recklessly hugged him tightly. "Sa-ku- ra!" he blushed as Chiharu and Yamazaki turned to look at them. Yamazaki smirked, and Chiharu began to smile. "Li-san, you're tomato red!" Chiharu laughed.  
  
Syaoran pushed Sakura away quickly, but gently. "Ummm...good game.Sakura- chan." Sakura looked into his chocolate brown eyes in delight. "You called be Sakura-chan! That's a first!"  
  
  
  
Everyone looked over and started to giggle, while Syaoran stood there, turning eleven shades of red, while Sakura started to giggle helplessly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Lunchtime!" Sakura sighed happily, and plopped down into the grass, next to Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran and Meiling followed, and they began to unpack their lunches.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, what are you having?" Sakura asked innocently as she peeked over at his lunch. Sweet and sour chicken, fresh rice, and a sweet Chinese tea were packed neatly into his paper bag. "Mmm.yummy! Want to trade something?" she asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned a faint red, but shook it off. (AN: Syaoran's blushing a lot in this chapter.hmmm, maybe he's getting over his cold act? Hint, hint!) "Umm.sure. What do you have?" Sakura peeked open her lunchbox, and smiled. "My father packed me fresh sushi, with Japanese noodles. Mm.I also have sweet almond tea!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked over, and laughed quietly at the two, obviously lovestruck. She continued to quietly sip her green tea, when a soft voice asked in a humored tone, "Hello miss. May I sit here?" he asked gallantly.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Of course. Ever the gentleman, Hiiragizawa-san." Eriol looked quickly into her cheerful lavender eyes, and thought amusedly at himself, why am I feeling like this? I mean, I usually am nice to everyone, but this.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo gestured to the seat next to hers. "Sit down on the wonderfully comfortable seat of grass," she said, her eyes twinkling. Eriol mocked, "But of course, none less next to the wonderfully charming Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo blushed, and laughed softly. "Ohohoho, you're ever the tease Hiiragizawa-san!" Eriol stood sat down, and leaned closer, as if telling a secret.  
  
  
  
"I meant what I said.Tomoyo. You are the most wonderful girl I've ever met." He leaned closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and resumed eating his lunch.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat up in shock. What just happened here?  
  
  
  
Syaoran had just happened to look over at that exact moment, and what did he see? Hiiragizawa kissing Daidouji on the cheek. What was the world coming to? "Hiiragizawa!" a sweet female voice echoed his shock aloud beside him.  
  
  
  
Sakura had seen this as well, and was a bit surprised. Hiiragizawa liked Tomoyo-san? Now that was interesting news. She could tease Tomoyo all the time now, instead of Tomoyo teasing her about Syaoran! She laughed silently at herself.  
  
  
  
"H-Hiiragizawa?" But Eriol kept neatly picking up his rice with chopsticks, and eating quietly, refusing to answer anymore questions.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next few days passed wonderfully for our cardcaptors, and soon it was that fateful day. Wednesday afternoon. THAT day.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, don't forget, you're sleeping over at my house till the end of this week!" Sakura said, as the bell rang. "How could I ever forget?" he said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Sakura was nervous, she had never had a boy sleep over at her house before, never the less Syaoran. Touya would probably be glaring daggers at him all night, she worried.  
  
  
  
They reached the Sakura's house, and Sakura opened the door. Darn, she thought. Touya was sitting on the couch, pretending to be reading a book, which was upside down. He looked up, and.saw Syaoran. "You!" he started and got up, all six feet of him, glaring. (AN: Okay.maybe it's less. I don't know!)  
  
  
  
Syaoran glared back, "You!" They stood there, electricity crackling between them, until Yukito walked in, smiling cheerfully. "Ice-cream, anyone?"  
  
  
  
"Yukito-san!" Sakura yelled, overjoyed. Touya broke off the electricity charge, and looked over at Yukito. "You're just in time to meet.our little visitor." Syaoran glared once more at Touya, and nodded over at Yukito, blushing. "Kobanwa."  
  
  
  
"Ah! You're Sakura's friend from school, eh?" Yukito said eagerly, while scooping out gigantic chunks of ice-cream, already on his fifth scoop. Syaoran mumbled something, but it was inaudible.  
  
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped when she saw how much ice-cream Yukito was scooping out for her, "Hoooee. Yukito-san, don't you think that's a little...too much?" Yukito just looked at her and smiled cheerfully, "These few measly scoops? You need more nourishment Sakura-chan!"  
  
  
  
"." Syaoran looked warily at his surroundings. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked, politely. (AN: Aha! Ever the gentleman.) Touya's eyes bulged out. "You-you are sleeping.don't EVEN think about it! You are NOT sleeping in my sister's room!"  
  
  
  
Sakura blushed bright red, "T-touya!" Syaoran shrugged, "I don't care where I sleep, actually." Just then, Fujitaka came into the room. "Dad!" Sakura yelled happily, and ran up to hug him.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, my little Sakura-chan! You're home at last. And, here is our visitor, ne?" he said, arching an eyebrow at Syaoran, and smiled. "You will be sharing your room with Sakura, I'm afraid."  
  
  
  
"NANI???!" Touya yelled.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"This, is my room." Sakura gestured around the white room, with pale pink wallpapering. A bed with a pink bedspread stood in the corner, a desk with a small white lamp beside it. Near the door, was a full-length mirror, and a dresser, with a basket of hair ribbons in it.  
  
  
  
"SAAAKUUURRAAAA!" Touya was charging down the hallway. Kero, who was busily making himself at home on Sakura's bed, suddenly stood stock-still.  
  
  
  
Touya ran in, and looked at Syaoran. "I'll be watching you." He then turned to leave, and looked at Kero. "Wasn't that animal in a different position before?"  
  
  
  
Sakura nervously laughed. "Ohohoho.umm.he's.poseable!" She ran over to the bed and picked up Kero. "Look, see you can move his wings around a bit," she pulled his wings around, causing Kero to wince, "And pull his arms and legs around," she added, stretching his arm out.  
  
  
  
Touya glared suspiciously at it, and left. "Whew.close one." Sakura gasped.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Kero shouted, twitching around, trying to get the bend out of his neck. "You nearly pulled my wings off!"  
  
  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Gomen Kero-chan. I just had to make an excuse." Syaoran smirked. "Good riddance to that stuffed animal!" Kero grew a stress- mark on his forehead. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura came out of the bathroom, with a pink towel wrapped around her wet hair. She was dressed in white pajamas, embroidered with pink cherry blossoms. She yawned as she walked into the room.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was sitting on a small green sleeping bag on the floor. He was polishing his sword, and looked up. He blushed when he saw her, and looked back down.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked curiously at him, and shrugged. "It's too early for bed.I think I'm going to read for a bit, is that alright with you Syaoran?" He flicked his eyes upward, but he didn't make a comment.  
  
  
  
"Okay!" she said cheerfully, and plopped down on her bed, picking up a book from her nightstand. Syaoran glanced back down and continued polishing and about fifteen minutes later, he slipped it back into his bag, and looked up.  
  
  
  
Sakura had fallen fast asleep, her book dangling from her fingertips, and the blanket still half covering her. Syaoran sighed, looking at the innocently sleeping girl. He stood up, and tiptoed over to the girl, with a snoring 'stuffed animal' next to her. How can she sleep though that, he wondered.  
  
  
  
Syaoran gently lifted the book up, and placed it back on her nightstand. He covered her with the sheets, and looked at her sweet, smiling face. "Sakura." he whispered, and heard Kero mumbling in his sleep.  
  
  
  
"Brat, I know you like her. Admit it." Kero mumbled, while flipping over in his sleep. Syaoran shook his head, "Kero has no idea that I...might."  
  
  
  
Kero opened his eyes, and said up, looking at Syaoran. "I knew it kid. You like her, plain and simple." Syaoran gasped. "Y-you're awake! I didn't mean that.if you heard anything.if you didn't.or." he said frantically.  
  
  
  
Kero smirked. "I won't tell her kid. She's too dense to know it." Syaoran turned to him, and said, ".Do you promise?" Kero just smirked again, and plopped down next to Sakura, finally falling into a real slumber.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ohhh.I'm going to end it right here. ^_^ Evil, aren't I? I just found out, that the ending is kind of like another story, and that was entirely coincidental. I am NOT changing it, cause I like it! Readers, hope you liked this chapter as well! I had to update it late, because of the fanfictionNET uploading problems. Sorries! Here is a preview of the next chapter:  
  
"Wow! That's awesome! No school for the rest of the week, cause we're having the festival? We're going to the new park downtown? That's great Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said eagerly. Tomoyo smiled, "I knew you would like it. Eriol, Syaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Nikki, and Rika are also coming. Won't it be fun?" 


	6. Picture Me Perfect

~ A Week With You ~  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sort of mad right now.the last chapter uploaded in a VERY strange way. All the ellipsis, or the '.' turned into a period and the double spacing turned into single spacing. Argh. I dearly hope this chapter'll upload CORRECTLY! I am SO glad you guys are enjoying this ficcy. There were ninety-one reviews the last time I checked! Wow! I never thought that this fic would get so many reviews. ^^ Well, onto more important things-the fanfic! Here is the next chapter, as promised. Getting any hints of Syaoran softening up? Well, your guess was right! But I can't make Syaoran fall for Sakura THAT quickly.even though this is already the sixth chapter! I updated so soon cuz it's summer vacation, and I have tons of time, so expect the next chapter to be up soon as well! ^^  
  
And, I decided to add something new to the top of every chapter.it's called, Kinomoto Sakura's Talk to the Characters time! ^^ Hehehe.well, today, we are going to meet-Li Syaoran.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura a.k.a Emma (my other online name) v.s. Li Syaoran --  
  
Emma: "Well, good morning Syaoran-kun. How is my widdle cutie-pie? Syaoran: (glare) "Don't call me THAT! You are worse the Eriol." Emma: (fake sniffle) "Wahh! You ungrateful person! I'm making this an S+S ficcy and this is how you repay me? I could make Sakura fall in love with- Yamasaki! And make YOU marry Meiling! And all the fun stuff!" Syaoran: (panicky) "No! NO! Alright-I'll just allow YOU to call me that.why are you picking on ME?" Emma: (sweet smile) "Oh-you're just so much fun to tease, Syaoran!" Syaoran: "Well, are you going to write the story or not?" Emma: (evil smile) "You're going to be blushing a LOT in the chapter." Syaoran: (blushing) "Really?" Emma: (smugly) "Told ya so."  
  
" " speech  
  
~*~*~ change of scene/time  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke, so there is no way I could own CCS!  
  
AND! Don't forget to read my new S+S fanfic, My Angel, My Only, and review! Thanks SO MUCH if you did review it! I couldn't e-mail you last time, but this time I'll try too. ^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back from Chapter Five:  
  
Sakura had fallen fast asleep, her book dangling from her fingertips, and the blanket still half covering her. Syaoran sighed, looking at the innocently sleeping girl. He stood up, and tiptoed over to the girl, with a snoring 'stuffed animal' next to her. How can she sleep though that, he wondered.  
  
Syaoran gently lifted the book up, and placed it back on her nightstand. He covered her with the sheets, and looked at her sweet, smiling face. "Sakura." he whispered, and heard Kero mumbling in his sleep.  
  
"Brat, I know you like her. Admit it." Kero mumbled, while flipping over in his sleep. Syaoran shook his head, "Kero has no idea that I.might."  
  
Kero opened his eyes, and said up, looking at Syaoran. "I knew it kid. You like her, plain and simple." Syaoran gasped. "Y-you're awake! I didn't mean that.if you heard anything.if you didn't.or." he said frantically.  
  
Kero smirked. "I won't tell her kid. She's too dense to know it." Syaoran turned to him, and said, ".Do you promise?" Kero just smirked again, and plopped down next to Sakura, finally falling into a real slumber.  
  
CHAPTER SIX --- Picture Me Perfect  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning. A soft, gentle wind slowly blew threw the trees, and the rays of the sun shown on a particular, green-eyed girl.  
  
"SA-KU-RA!" a boy's voice yelled into her ear. "HOE?! Is there an EARTHQUAKE?!" Sakura jumped up from her bed, staring at a certain amber- eyed boy staring as if she had gone mad.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo invited us to go to that picnic today," Syaoran began, then muttered, "Not that I want to go, but she insisted." Sakura blinked, staring at him.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, Syaoran?" she asked, still staring at him. Syaoran sweatdropped, creating an anime vein popping in his head. "You forget everything when you sleep, don't you?"  
  
Sakura blinked again, realization dawning upon her. "Oh! I forgot, the assignment. What time is it?" She glanced at her pink rabbit clock by her bedside. Her eyes widened.  
  
"It's ONLY SIX in the MORNING and you WAKE ME UP?!" she yelled, acting very UN-Sakura like. But then again, you can't really blame her.Syaoran you early bird! (A/N: Hehe, I couldn't resist adding that!)  
  
She presently fell back onto her bed, still clad in her white pajamas. Syaoran sweatdropped. Maybe I woke her too soon, after all, not everybody is such an early riser like me, he thought.  
  
He crept downstairs, finding Sakura's dad preparing breakfast. When he spotted Syaoran, he grinned broadly. "Ohayo! Guess you're an early bird, like me, eh? Well, I guess Sakura and Touya inherited Nadeshiko's gene, always wanting to sleep to the last minute."  
  
Syaoran looked at Fujitaka more seriously, "Is Sakura very-sad, about her mother's death?"  
  
Fujitaka looked at him in surprise. "Why-not really. She doesn't really remember her mother that well. You see, Nadeshiko died when Sakura was only three years old."  
  
Fujitaka continued flipping pancakes on the stove, saying, "Why the sudden interest in Sakura, Syaoran?" Syaoran blushed red as a tomato. "Err."  
  
Just then, a tousled head appeared in the room. "Dad?" a sweet voice called as she slumped into the kitchen. Fujitaka looked up to see a sleepy Sakura.  
  
"Why, Sakura! You're up so early today! And you're still in your pajamas, with guests here too!" Fujitaka exclaimed. Syaoran shook his head, blushing, "I don't mind."  
  
Sakura growled good-naturedly at Syaoran, "It was all his fault. He woke me up at six, can you believe it. Now I can't fall asleep and I heard voices downstairs."  
  
Syaoran couldn't help smiling slightly at Sakura. She was so sweet-and innocent. "Sakura, I think you'd better eat, Tomoyo told us to meet her at the Daidouji mansion early."  
  
Sakura giggled, "That's only because Tomoyo KNOWS that I will be late, and so when she thinks when she says EARLY, she will think I will be there just on time!" Fujitaka and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, we'd better leave early anyway." Syaoran said a tiny bit crossly, even though he had a half-amused, half-anxious smile on his face. Sakura jumped up from the chair, walking back to the stairs.  
  
"Fine by me! Just let me get dressed and eat breakfast-don't worry, I'm fast. I got a LOT of practice this year." She winked, and skipped up the stairs, humming.  
  
What is she so happy about, Syaoran thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura hummed, as she pondered what to wear. Finally, she decided on a color that she didn't normally wear. Green. She picked out a short spring green summer dress, since it was supposed to be hot out today.  
  
"Hmmm.I wonder if Syaoran-kun will like it." she said as she held it against her self, observing herself in the mirror. Then she shrugged. Why do I care anyway?  
  
She quickly slipped out of her pajamas and slipped the silky fabric on. It was perfect. It had been a few sizes to big a few years ago, but now it was perfect. It was a present from Tomoyo, a long time ago. Tomoyo had been disappointed when she didn't wear it-Sakura thought green wasn't her color at that time.  
  
But now, as she surveyed the dress, it was perfected. Falling slowly to her knees, then a white ribbon woven at the hemline, it was just absolutely perfect for today. Sakura felt like something big was going to happen today. This was the DAY.  
  
Sakura ran to the bathroom, hearing a small voice remark, "You know Sakura, you are being more-let's just say you are paying more attention to what you are wearing today."  
  
Kero was sleepily waking up, and watching her. "You usually grab whatever you find and stuff it on." He informed her. Sakura blushed. Why was she paying so much attention to what she wore?  
  
"Oh be quiet, Kero-chan! Tomoyo, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Eriol, Naoko, Rika, Syaoran and I are going on a picnic today. The we are going to go to the school to help the teachers decorate for the festival at the end of the week."  
  
Kero flew into the air, searching the room for something to eat. "Sakura, I have an odd feeling about today.it seems like something big is going to happen. Not something bad-something good, actually." Sakura smiled. "Exactly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran waited impatiently downstairs. Where was Sakura? Then, a beautiful green-eyed girl, with honey-brown hair ran down the stairs. That green matches her eyes, Syaoran thought. Wait, what am I thinking?!  
  
Sakura rushed past me, sat down on a chair, grabbed a cup of cold orange juice, and gulped it down in five seconds. Syaoran gaped.  
  
Sakura grinned, "I told you I was fast. I know it's not very lady-like," she admitted, "That's what Touya says every morning." Syaoran scoffed, "Lady-like! Good riddance you're not."  
  
Sakura blushed, finishing her pancakes. She wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin and got up, saying, "Okay, I'm all ready to go to Tomoyo's house!" Syaoran just stood there, staring at her.  
  
Sakura stared right back. "What? Do I have an egg on my face or something?" she inquired, looking at him. He blushed. "Oh, it's just that I've never thought about you that way before." he froze. Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Sakura just blushed again, and said quickly, without looking at him, "Let's just go." Syaoran followed her, glad that she had questioned what he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her best friend cheerfully. The lavender-haired girl, with violet eyes smiled serenely back at Sakura. Syaoran just stared at his feet and muttered, "Daidouji."  
  
Sakura glanced over at Li, and then laughed, "Syaoran-kun, no need to act so formal! You've known Tomoyo for like-forever!" Syaoran just shrugged and threw his not-so-usual rare smile.  
  
Chiharu, Yamasaki, Naoko, Eriol, and Rika were walking down the street to the front of the Daidouji mansion. Chiharu glanced admiringly at the mansion.  
  
"Your mansion is HUGE, Tomoyo." She remarked sincerely.  
  
Yamasaki looked up at the huge sprawling mansion. "Did you know that the first mansion was invented by this one constructer, who was horrible at math, and did the dimensions of the house three times as large?"  
  
Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Really?" she asked, her wide innocent green eyes drinking in every word. Suddenly, Chiharu came in and whacked Yamasaki over the head with the picnic basket she was carrying.  
  
"Lies! All you tell are lies! I don't know WHY we EVER even PUT UP WITH YOU!" she yelled, the whole time hitting him over the head.  
  
Everybody sweatdropped, watching the two. Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran wasn't watching the scene-he was watching her. Sakura suddenly turned to Syaoran-to find him staring at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said crossly, getting unnerved by Syaoran's constant staring. Syaoran's face burned red, as he muttered, "Nothing." Sakura glanced at him again. "You know, it isn't even noon and you have a horrible sunburn, Syaoran!" (A/N: Dense Sakura!)  
  
Syaoran, if possible went even more scarlet, and turned away, muttering something that was inaudible. "Well, ready to go, guys?" Rika said softly.  
  
Sakura looked at her brightly, "Sure, let's go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached a pretty park, with a small quiet brook, and a little bridge. Many families with little children were laughing and playing by the stream, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
  
Sakura ran over a huge, looming tree with pink blossoms, "Let's sit here, under the cherry blossom tree, okay?" she asked excitedly. The rest of the group agreed, and they sat down to eat.  
  
"Eeeeeeeee!" Chiharu shrieked as she looked into the picnic basket. A small golden 'stuffed animal' was sitting in the basket, frozen. It looked like it could have been eating-but it couldn't be.  
  
Chiharu shuffled about six feet away from the basket when she stuttered, "W- Wh-What IS that thing?!" Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura looked at Kero nervously, "Ummm-err-ehh-"  
  
Suddenly, there was distraction by a yell coming from the other side of the park, "Hey, I didn't know you guys were eating here today too!"  
  
Meiling, who seemed to be dragging Hinato (A/N: Remember him?) was running over, smirking for some reason. She glanced at Syaoran and Sakura, and giggled.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Meiling. Meiling-giggling? Something was definitely UP. Tomoyo, looked up, and smiled at them. "Come and join us!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her honey-brown hair rose and fell in the soft breeze that was rushing by them. They had finished lunch, and Naoko was telling them a ghost story, with Yamasaki cutting in every five minutes.  
  
Sakura had fallen asleep, her back against the tree. Good thing too, because she would have been frightened out of her wits if she heard the story.  
  
"Yamasaki, how in the world am I supposed to tell this story if you keep saying, 'Did you know." every five seconds?!" Naoko said crossly, looking at him.  
  
Chiharu smiled, "Don't worry, I'll deal with HIM." She continued in dragging Yamasaki by the ear off to the stream, and them dumping him in it. She came back, dusting off her hands.  
  
"There. It is all disposed of. Continuing, Naoko?" Chiharu said, with a small grin on her face. Naoko smiled, "Sure! Okay, so then the ghost frightened off the girl who was-"  
  
Syaoran wasn't really paying much attention to the story. He was watching Sakura sleep, looking like an angel, even when dreaming. Tomoyo caught him staring and quickly videotaped him, whispering, "Kawaii!"  
  
Eriol was talking to Tomoyo, something about school, and they weren't listening to the story either. Rika was talking with them as well.  
  
"You know, I personally think that it should be a MASKED ball," Tomoyo started, then Eriol cut in, "That would be a good idea, but what about having costumes, or something like that-"  
  
Rika smiled at them, "That would be a fabulous idea! I'm sure I can ask Tereda-sensei to arrange all that for you guys." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, "Really? YES!" she punched a fist into the air, looking unlike Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen nasai," she said sheepishly, "I'm just excited about making Sakura a new dress, Ohohohoho!" Sakura then yawned, and blinked sleepily.  
  
"Hooe.?" she mumbled, still yawning, "What's going on?" Chiharu looked over at Sakura, remarking, "You sure can sleep Sakura. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"  
  
Sakura suddenly did a mock-glare at Syaoran, "SOMEBODY woke me up this morning at SIX, can you believe it, six' o' clock in the morning, and he was yelling at me to wake up."  
  
Syaoran blushed; "I-I-" Sakura shushed him, "No need to explain, I'll just bet you wake people up every morning, just try not to do it to me, ne?" Still blushing, he nodded.  
  
Eriol excused himself, saying he wanted to go buy some more drinks from a vendor nearby, and Rika said, "I'll come with you, I don't mind." Eriol shook his head, "No, stay here, I'll get your drinks."  
  
Syaoran looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged. Tomoyo was watching this exchange, and then laughed, "Oh-ho! Sakura is good for you, you are getting soft, Syaoran!"  
  
"W-what?" he stammered, "I am NOT!" Everybody laughed.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly looked up, looking troubled, "Eriol still hasn't come back.do you think something could have happened to him?" Just then, a sudden strike of thunder boomed from the sky, hitting the picnic basket, inches away from them.  
  
"Aiiiiiieeeeee!" Naoko and Rika dashed from the spot they were sitting at. Chiharu jumped, grabbing Yamasaki's hand (A/N: Let's just pretend he crawled out of the river, kk?).  
  
Syaoran yelled over the boom of thunder, "Sakura-sleep!" She nodded, "Sleep Card, under the contract we made, release! Sakura Card! Make everyone fall asleep!"  
  
Against her will, Tomoyo fell asleep with the rest of the group, and then Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero (A/N: Kero had come out of the basket, after Chiharu's fright.) were the only ones still awake, since only they had magic.  
  
Sakura thought, looking at the huge crashing of thunder, then an idea formed in her mind. What if, I waited till the thunder gathered at the last second, and then stop it with Shadow, stopping the main point of magic, she thought.  
  
Sakura searched the area with her senses, trying to sense the main point of magic. "It's coming from-there!" she yelled, pointing at the forest.  
  
Kero zoomed after her, with Syaoran a few steps in front of her. "Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Kero asked, quickly changing into his real form.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Hai!" Syaoran looked at her, but then shrugged, saying, "If you think so." Sakura ran up the center of the forest, then concentrated all her energy-the power source seemed to be coming from-the large oak tree!  
  
"Shadow Card, under the contract we made, release! Sakura Card! Capture the source of the thunder!" Sakura called, slapping the card with her wand. A figure, covered in smoky black robes and a hood flew out of the card, covering every inch of the tree.  
  
Syaoran yelled, "Thunder, come to my aid!" He shot a sliver of energy right at the tree, making it stop giving off electricity. "Sakura-now!" he called.  
  
Sakura nodded, a determined look on her face. She thought for a quick second, and then she smiled. Time to put her plan into action. "Wood Card, under the contract we made, release! Sakura Card! Dispel all the energy from the tree!"  
  
Wood soared into the open, capturing the energy coming from the tree, and then the thunder suddenly halted, without a sound. About a few feet away, a small boy stood on the topmost branches of a tree, smiling.  
  
"Very good-Sakura. You transformed three cards today, more than I expected." Then a figure resembling Yue, only with red wings, said, "Are you sure she is ready that soon, master?" He smiled. "Only a few more cards to go."  
  
~*~----------- To be continued. -----------~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen nasai, to be ending it right here, but this is a longer chapter than my other ones---I just felt like writing, I guess. Anyways, I'm starting a NEW S+S fanfic, called, "My Angel, My Only". PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review it? Well, you'll just have to find out what exactly is that BIG thing that's going to happen next time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd like to thank all my kind and wonderful reviewers. Thanks again, you guys are the BEST! - Kinomoto Sakura a.k.a Emma 


	7. Wo Ai Ni I Love You : Part One

bA Week With You  
  
Written by: Kinomoto Sakura /b  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, even though I dearly wish to own possession of Li Xiao Lang. *sighs* Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its characters is (c) CLAMP and Kodansha. The 'other' characters in the story, like Hinato belong go ME as well as this story.  
  
  
  
A/N: This format might be a little different from the others, because my hard drive deleted and the only copies of this story I have are on the Internet, which is on my DAD's computer. I've decided to sum up the story, and there will probably only be three more chapters before the end. This is part one of the 'Wo Ai Ni" two-part series, and then it'll end with one final chapter. I don't think I'll do a sequel, unless you guys beg on your knees, because there aren't many more things to be said.  
  
  
  
Note: I don't have the last chapter, so I'm not going to post a few lines from the last one here, and thank you to my WONDERFUL reviewers, (last count was 115! Wow!) because I didn't expect so many reviews. I will be started a NEW account at ff.net, because I feel that 'Kinomoto Sakura' is too common. So look for new stories, as well as the EDITED version of this story, (I'll still leave this here) there, if I choose to edit this one. Thank you.  
  
  
  
bWARNING! TOTAL FLUFF AND WAFFY-NESS IN THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS!!!/b  
  
  
  
Song is (c) Michelle Branch. And if HTML shows up, ignore it, because it's all ff.net's fault. X.x And, about that 'thing' that was going to happen that DAY, it's going to happen to-day (not THIS chapter), but sorry for the mix up.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
bChapter Seven: Wo Ai Ni (I Love You) - Part One/b  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Friday afternoon, one of the last days of the 'week' Sakura and Syaoran were supposed to spend together. Syaoran had to admit; it was one of the best times of his life. Of course, he would never admit to that.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun, don't forget, the festival is tonight!" Sakura said eagerly as she skipped down the street towards to her house. Last week had been so much fun with Syaoran -- even though he had been mean and cold to her the first few days, he had softened up.  
  
  
  
Syaoran nodded soundlessly at her. He had too many things to think about. 'What is this strange feeling I have these days? Is it . . . depression at leaving Sakura? Why do I care so much about her? Why? Syaoran this is not good . . .'  
  
  
  
The last two days had been eventful, Meiling and Hinato got along fairly well now, and Hinato wasn't annoying Syaoran to death, because he no longer showed interest in Sakura, but Meiling, of all people. Tomoyo and Eriol were blushing around each other, and well . . . Sakura . . .  
  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes lit up at the very mention of the green-eyed goddess's name. 'Why do I think so much about her?' Syaoran cursed in his mind. 'What in the world is wrong with ME?'  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled softly at Syaoran staring blankly at her when she waved a hand gently in front of his face. He blinked then seemed to come to reality when she said his name.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Earth to Syaoran-kun, have you been hearing what I'm saying?" she accused.  
  
  
  
Syaoran started. "Y-Yeah! O-of course!" Do I . . . what's that feeling called again . . . ?  
  
  
  
"Oh Syaoran, you're so funny." Sakura's bell-like giggle rang in his ears. Was that feeling called . . . like? No, it was stronger and more forceful than like . . . it couldn't be . . .  
  
  
  
Sakura started to sing lightly as the setting sun dropped down a few inches more. She had the perfect kimono for tonight's festival. It would be so much fun!  
  
  
  
i Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
  
and time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
and you set me free /i  
  
  
  
Syaoran gazed at Sakura's side profile as she sang. She wasn't exquisitely beautiful. Not so fancy or delicate as lace, nor scruffy and plain . . . she was natural. It was a simple charm, a gentle and soft sweetness.  
  
  
  
i There's a will  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines there in the dark  
  
  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings  
  
and time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
and you set me free /i  
  
  
  
Oh Sakura-chan . . .  
  
  
  
i When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings /i  
  
  
  
Wo . . . ai . . . ni . . . Ying Hua.  
  
  
  
i And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free. /i  
  
  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran-kun? Are you there?" Sakura asked, worried, shaking a hand in front of Syaoran's face again. He jumped.  
  
  
  
Sakura frowned gently at him. "You know, these last two days, I'd swear you were a dreamer if I didn't know you that well. Are you sick or something? Normally you'd retort with a smark-aleck comment, but now you just stare at me like I have something on my face."  
  
  
  
Worried that Syaoran didn't respond, she asked anxiously, "DO I have something on my face?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran just smiled his rare-smile at her sadly. "No, you don't."  
  
  
  
Sakura looked suspiciously at him. "Okay then. We're baaacckk!" she called though the door as they entered the Kinomoto house.  
  
  
  
Touya grunted when he saw Syaoran enter though the door. Touya started to glare at him, then broke off, surprised. The 'punk gaki' wasn't glaring back at him as usual. He was staring at Sakura's retreating back with a bemused, almost-dreamy expression.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Gaki. Do you like my sister?" Touya said though narrowed eyes.  
  
  
  
"What?" Syaoran jumped. Touya softened his glare. "I mean, do you like my sister?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran muttered softly, "You have no idea." Luckily Touya didn't hear this, but just said, "Take care of her for me . . . okay?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at him in surprise, his amber eyes flickering. "N-nani? Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
Touya just shrugged and left the desk, leaving Syaoran to his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sakura was up in her room, dressing for the festival that would take place during the night. It was dark out, and the stars were glittering in the night sky.  
  
  
  
"Kero! Are you sure you don't want to go?" Sakura asked as she lifted her new silk kimono out. The tiny pearly-white winged stuffed animal stuck a tiny head out of the cookie tin.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to be there when you get all mushy and start kissin' with that gaki."  
  
  
  
Sakura burned bright red. "NANI?"  
  
  
  
Kero just chuckled knowingly, and went back to eating. Then he stuck his head out again. "Just don't forget to bring me lots of takoyaki, okay? Do you remember? Takoyaki. Say that three times in your head. Takoyaki for Kero. Takoyaki for Kero. Tako,"  
  
  
  
"All right already, KERO!" Sakura said, interrupting him. She held the kimono up in the light of the lamp by her bed. Tomoyo had worked for weeks on it, especially for her.  
  
  
  
'Thanks, Tomoyo.' Sakura thought as she twirled around holding the kimono.  
  
  
  
It was pale silver, which had an iridescent sheen of pink that reflected off in the moonlight. Lined with gold and silver threads, it was embroidered with pale white petals; each petal carefully blushed with the same cherry-pink colour.  
  
  
  
She had already just taken a bath, so her hair was still wet, but it was wrapped up in a white towel. She slipped the kimono on, and took out her new silver sandals that went well with the kimono.  
  
  
  
Taking the towel out, she blow-dried her hair, and instead of putting it in its usual two messy pigtails, she left most of it down, and tied the rest to the back of her hair with a pink ribbon.  
  
  
  
"Kero, I'm leaving! Enjoy your night okay, and don't scare Dad too much." Sakura said as she dabbed on a tiny bit of the cherry-blossom perfume Syaoran had liked so much and a little bit of sparkly lip gloss.  
  
  
  
Kero flew out of the cookie tin. "Bye, and Sakura, have a good time. I really mean it." Sakura smiled at Kero. "Aww, that's so sweet of you Kero. Don't worry, I'll bring heaps of food home for you." She hugged Kero, who started muttering how sentimental he was getting, and departed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt his jaw drop when Sakura descended down the stairs, like an angel that had come from the heavens down the earth. She was enchantingly beautiful.  
  
  
  
"S-S-Sakura," he stammered, "Y-you look beautiful."  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, who was dressed in a forest green kimono and his hair seemed like it was almost unmessy for once, as if he'd tried to control it. 'He looks very kawaii when he blushes like that.' Sakura commented to herself as she came down.  
  
  
  
"Hooee!" Syaoran's eyes widened when Sakura tripped over something on the stairs and tumbled down. [A/N: I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHA!] Syaoran darted over towards the stairs. "Sakura!"  
  
  
  
"Oomph." She stumbled down the stairs landing into Syaoran's arms. "N- nani?" Feeling herself against something warm and breathing she looked up into a pair of fiery golden-amber eyes, locking with her startling green ones. As if forced by some impish pixie, she stumbled forward, her lips brushing against his warm ones.  
  
  
  
She saw Syaoran's eyes widen, but then something burn in those fiery eyes -- she knew what it was deep in her heart, but she didn't believe it. It was a dream, for the second that their lips met. Sakura and Syaoran pulled away, both flushing pink.  
  
  
  
"G-gomen nasai." Sakura apologized. Syaoran shook his head, "Think nothing of it." Sakura looked up at him, startled. 'Was it really nothing . . .' she thought sadly, looking at him. "Yeah, it was nothing. An accident."  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt as if someone had taken his head, stomped on it and ripped it in half. "Yeah," he murmured softly, "I-It was nothing." Withdrawn, he bowed stiffly to her, "Ladies first." Sakura glanced at him, worried, and then went out the door.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahaha! I really AM so evil, aren't I? Sorry it's in a cliffie (is that a cliffie?), but I really had to go at that moment, and I really sorry, even though I'm evil. ^_^ Hope you aren't TOO mad at me! Anyways, if you're not TOO mad, could you please review for me, and I'll get the next chapter up even faster! If you don't, *shrugs* It's your loss, since I e- mail the people who review when the next chapter is up. - Kinomoto Sakura 


	8. Wo Ai Ni I Love You : Part Two

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm doing a thank-you list for ALL of the people who reviewed for the LAST chapter, cuz you guys seemed to like it a lot even though a lot of you seemed to think I was evil, lol. Well, here goes: (If I make a comment, well, I had a comment to make.)  
  
  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
Pinklover, PinkPakRat (so what if the kiss was one second long? I'm evil! Mwah!), Eriolgurl (Wow, you really think I'm the only one who got the 'Ying Hua' right? Cuz I'm Chinese! Hehe!), ChibiSakuraSyaoran (thanks!), Joey, someone (interesting name.), Yutai (sure I'll email you!), Daff Li, sparklewolf (thanks for the review!), gohansfan (It's by Michelle Branch, I luffie her!), Sakura (I'm uploading today, hehe!), Glarie (I loved your review! Of course the kiss was an 'accident'. LOL! Update your stories, I love them!), Cherry (thanks!), SakuraMoon, Sakura_miaka (Of course I'm evil. Rofl!), animegirl-mika (Everybody thinks I'm evil now. Wahh!), kirei crystal (next chap!), arashi099 (Wow! Thanks!), Ashley, lilum-star (evilish, am I? Read this chapter and find out just how EVIL I am!), SUPPI AND ERIOLS SWEETHEART (I love your reviews! They make me feel so spevial. LolZ!)  
  
That's the list until right now! Here's the chapter, it has an interesting twist to it. Adds a little bit more spice. You could say I'm really evil now, lol. I see a lot of people have been writing that. Anyway, I LOVE MY REVIEWS! *hands out little Syaoran and Sakura plushies* Thanks you guys! Happy reading!  
  
  
  
---  
  
A Week With You  
  
written by: Kinomoto Sakura  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Wo Ai Ni (I Love You) -- Part Two  
  
  
  
[Flashback, they were GOING to the festival, but something happened . . . (go back to last chapter, you BETTER have read it, cuz you're not going to understand this one.) So NOW they are at the festival, having fun, of course. Well, seemingly . . .]  
  
  
  
"Wow! Look, I wanna go catch some goldfish!" Sakura's voice echoed excitedly as she dragged the Syaoran towards a booth draped in yellow cloth. The man there smiled down at them. He took out a bowl and a few very delicate-looking things that looked like bubble-wands with thin nets covering the O part of it.  
  
  
  
"Welcome! Catch a goldfish, and ya get to keep it!" the man winked at them, "Catch that one," he pointed to the particularly tiny and iridescent one, which flashed though the water like lightning, "And ya get a special prize."  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Wanna try?" Syaoran shrugged, "You first." Sakura dropped five yen on the table (A/N: How much is that in US dollars? I have no clue.) and then picked up one of the nets.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to try and get that little one." Sakura said while concentrating on the one with fluorescent scales. The man winked at her, "Gonna be a hard one." Sakura lifted the 'spoon' into the water and quickly tried to scoop the fish up.  
  
  
  
The fish seemed to stay, but after a second, it fell though and dropped into the water.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked disappointed. "Aww, these things are defected." She said, looking suspiciously at the ladle. The man sweatdropped. Syaoran smirked at her. "You're just clumsy, that's all."  
  
  
  
Sakura bit back tears. How come Syaoran was so mean to her all of a sudden? Maybe, just maybe it had to do with that 'incident' that happened when they were leaving. 'Maybe I AM clumsy.' She thought sorrowfully to herself. 'Then that never would have happened.'  
  
  
  
Syaoran dropped his yen onto the table and picked up a ladle. Sakura jumped, startled. She had felt his green aura surrounded heavily around the ladle, as if he were using his energy to direct the ladle. Suddenly, the ladle flashed into the water and came up, with the 'prize' fish in his ladle, then into his bowl.  
  
  
  
The man looked surprised. "Eh, you're the first one whose gotten it so far, laddie, you're pretty good!" Syaoran shrugged, trying not to blush because Sakura was saying things like 'WOW!" and 'You're so good at this, Syaoran-kun!'  
  
  
  
The man handed Syaoran a huge pink teddy bear and a plastic bag with the rainbow fish swimming around in it. "Here ya go, thanks for playing!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and quickly handed her the bear and the goldfish. "Here." He said gruffly, "For you." Sakura smiled her one-million yen smile at him, her eyes lighting up, "A-arigatou, Syaoran! I was just wondering . . . are we friends?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up in surprise at Sakura, his amber eyes puzzled. "N-nani?" Sakura shrugged, "Well, this past week has been really fun and all, so I wondered if we-we were friends."  
  
  
  
Syaoran shot a bemused look at her. "A-A-Ano . . . I-I guess so." Sakura smiled, "Okay then. I thought so too. That's all I wanted to kno-look! There is Chiharu, Yamasaki, Tomoyo, and Eriol-kun! Let's go talk to them!"  
  
  
  
As Syaoran was towed over by Sakura, he 'seemed' the same way, as before to the 'normal' eye, by if you watched him closely, the corners of his mouth had turned up a bit. (A/N: Hehe!)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura and Syaoran came over. Chiharu rolled her eyes, "These too have been flirting like crazy with each other ever since we got here." Eriol and Tomoyo stared over at her. "W-what!" Tomoyo glanced back at Chiharu linking hands with Yamasaki, "Oh, and like YOU haven't."  
  
  
  
"Whaaaat?!" the two jumped. Sakura smiled, "Well, look what Syaoran got me!" Sakura held up the little bag of the fish and the pink bear. Chiharu's eyes lit up. "Ooh, Yamasaki, could we go and check out the stuffed animals?" (A/N: If anybody knows, Chiharu IS the one with the stuffed animal collection, right?)  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was dressed in a magnificent pale purple kimono embroidered with gold leaves, and Chiharu was dressed in an orange kimono with blue flowers. Eriol and Yamasaki both had on similar kimonos to Syaoran, except Eriol's was deep blue with silver and gold, and Yamasaki's was silver-gray with black.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo held up a turtle in a little clear box, "Here's what Eriol-kun won!" Sakura and Syaoran shot a look towards each other. 'Eriol-kun?' they both thought. Chiharu, however didn't seem to notice and kept nagging at Yamasaki to go get her a stuffed animal.  
  
  
  
"Isn't that Naoko and Rika?" Tomoyo suddenly said, pointing to a booth selling food. Sakura nodded, "Yeah! Let's go, I promised Ker-I mean my brother that I would get some takoyaki for him!" Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at her carefully, while Eriol just smiled secretively.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran both knew that Touya hated fried foods. Tomoyo blushed when Eriol but a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Ladies first." Tomoyo laughed and went forward with Sakura, with Chiharu, Yamasaki, Eriol, and Syaoran trailing behind.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Naoko! Rika!" Sakura squealed, blowing her auburn bangs out of her face as she greeted the two, who weren't very busy, since only a few customers were standing around, eating.  
  
  
  
Naoko was dressed in a yellow kimono, with a russet print of sunflowers, and Rika was dressed in a light brown kimono, embroidered with gold and yellow. "Hi, Sakura." They both chorused.  
  
  
  
Yamasaki came up to them, holding out ten yen, "Could I have some okonomiyaki? By the way, did you know that the first chefs came UP with okonomiyaki by accidentally dropping-" "You, I am dropping in the pond." Chiharu dragged him off before he could say another word. (A/N: Okonomiyaki is Japanese 'pizza' although I think-no, I KNOW I spelled it wrong.)  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed, and then Sakura purchased some takoyaki for Kero or her 'big brother' as she told the others, and everybody went their own ways, except for Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran who went to the place where fireworks were being shot into the air.  
  
  
  
Eriol took Tomoyo off to one side, on a hill by themselves, while Sakura and Syaoran went down by the brook, where the water trickled down into the lake.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun, I've had so much fun!" Tomoyo said softly as she sat down, staring down at her hands, blushing.  
  
  
  
Eriol smiled gently at her, "I-I've wanted to tell you something, Tomoyo." He blushed, a faint red flushing across his features. Tomoyo looked up, the moon reflecting off her eyes.  
  
  
  
"E-E-Eriol-kun, I've wanted to tell you something too." She said nervously, twisting her hands in her lap uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"You first." They both said at the same time and laughed. Eriol's glasses reflected off the moonlight, making them shine silver. Tomoyo took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"I-I know that many girls like you, Eriol-chan, but-but I can't help it. I- I've fallen in love with you." Tomoyo's voice was almost inaudible as she said this, tears starting in her eyes. Tears trickling down she said, "I- I'll understand if you don't return my f-feelings b-but, oh-"  
  
  
  
Eriol put a finger to Tomoyo's lips, motioning her to be quiet. "I've always loved you Tomoyo. Ever since the first time I saw you." His voice, for the first time, losing its natural drawls, and actually seemed quite nervous.  
  
  
  
His lips met hers, turning from a searing, passionate kiss into an innocent, delicate one. "Oh, E-Eriol-chan." Tomoyo's voice murmured, her face turning up for another kiss as Eriol shushed her. "Hush, sweet Tomoyo- chan." (A/N: Ee! I can't believe I've turned into a fluff writer. IS that fluff? Hmm. I doubt I'm any good, unlike the wonder, tear-jerking ones that I've read.)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura giggled lightly as she looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol, kissing. Syaoran was just staring at Sakura, whose soft auburn hair had come loose and blew delicately in the wind. Her shimmering emerald eyes sparkled in the night, and she seemed to radiate with light.  
  
  
  
"Wasn't it fun!" Sakura said softly as she turned to Syaoran, who seemed quiet. Waaay too quiet.  
  
  
  
"S-Syaoran?" Syaoran seemed to come to a decision, and smiled at her. "Sakura, I want-want to take you somewhere. Somewhere I've never taken anybody. Will you come with me?"  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, holding out her hand to him. Warm hands clasped hers, and Syaoran whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes, Sakura." A soft smile touched her lips and she closed her eyes, trusting him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the oddest sensation seemed to happen. Just when she was going to ask Syaoran if she could open her eyes, Syaoran's voice said, "You can open them now, Sakura."  
  
  
  
Slowly opening them, she let out a small scream. "H-H-Hooooe! I-I-I'm, I mean w-w-we're f-floating in midair!" Sakura said, looking down from her. She bit down her fright, and Syaoran wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. You're in a float bubble."  
  
  
  
Sakura relaxed against him, snuggling closer, liking the minty scent of his. Syaoran's eyes were surprised, and then smiled softly as he stroked Sakura's auburn hair gently. "Y-ying Hua . . ." he said softly, as Sakura's eyes fluttered.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" came the whisper from her mouth as she drifted from the dream world. "Nothing. We're almost there." Syaoran said gently.  
  
  
  
"O-okay." Sakura stifled a yawn as they floated nearing a-a waterfall? The rushing sound was calming, yet so exciting and wonderful at the same time.  
  
  
  
"W-wow." Sakura murmured. This was much better than flying on the fly card, safe in Syaoran's arms. They slowly landed, the bubble fading. As her feet touched the soft carpet of grass, Sakura reached the waterfall, which ice-cold water was cascading down from.  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled as Sakura jumped in surprise when the waterfall formed an arch in the center, letting her pass though. Sakura turned to Syaoran, her eyes bright. "S-Syaoran-kun, w-what's this?" Syaoran was quiet.  
  
  
  
"This is where I come to train. I-I promised myself, that one day, when I found the girl of my dreams, I would take her here, a-and if she returned my feelings, I-I'd marry her one-day. Sakura, ever dense, smiled back. "That's so sweet, Syaoran." (A/N: Geez! Sakura is SO dense.)  
  
  
  
Syaoran shook his head, smiling sadly. He walked though the arch, appearing on a white-marble balcony-style room. Small emerald gems winked from the center of the room, and a sheet of glass - or was it diamond, surrounded three sides, the fourth side, the waterfall.  
  
  
  
"Is this another one of your magic things, Syaoran? You must love emeralds, Syaoran." Sakura asked, as Syaoran took a deep breath, coming up to her. (A/N: All ya knows what's coming up next! But I'm adding a TWIST! Cuz I'm evil now! Mwah!)  
  
  
  
"Y-Yeah. Emeralds are my favorite type of gem. It's because my favorite color is g-green, and they resemble something else I love." Sakura smiled, her eyes shimmering, "And what's that?" (A/N: *whacks self on head* DENSE SAKURA!!)  
  
  
  
Syaoran took another breath. "S-Sakura? I-I have something to tell you. W- would you listen for a moment?  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at him, a question in her radiant green eyes, "Yes? What is it?" Syaoran didn't blush for once. (A/N: I'm doing a lot of AN's aren't I? Just get on with the story, you're saying. Well, he didn't blush, for once! Hehe.)  
  
  
  
"I-I-I . . ."  
  
  
  
Sakura stood motionless, gazing at him, her jade-eyes waiting.  
  
  
  
"I-I love . . ."  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sakura turned away from Syaoran. "Please don't say it, Syaoran." Syaoran's eyes widened, and he felt his stomach dropping.  
  
  
  
"W-What? How-how do you know what I was going to say?" Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"You were going to say that you loved someone else, even though Syaoran, I love you." Saying this, Sakura looked at Syaoran straight in the eye, still looking shocked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you heard me correctly, Li Syaoran." Sakura said, her voice suddenly breaking, "I love you. I've had ever since that day at the beach, and I don't want to hear you say that you love somebody else, because I-I couldn't stand it for my heart to break."  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yes, I'm starting an AN at the beginning of a paragraph, but I KNOW some of you are really disappointed. Hopefully, because if you weren't, I wouldn't be much of a writer then now, right? Everybody say this in his or her review, 'SAKURA ISH SO DENSE!')  
  
  
  
Sakura fled from the room, and Syaoran was still in shock. After a second, he dashed out, yelling, "Wait, Sakura, you don't underst-"  
  
  
  
Sakura turned to face Syaoran, tears streaming down her face, "I understand perfectly fine, Syaoran Li," she said, back to using his last name, "and I don't CARE what you have to SAY!"  
  
  
  
Whipping out the FLY card, she changed it into a broomstick like thing, and swirled up into the air, yelling, "AND never, I mean never, SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . (if you review, that is.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was soooo sad, wasn't it? I betcha you all want to charge into my house and curse at me for leaving you guys hangin' like that. Hehe, well, tough! I'm updating THIS chapter, very soon after the last chapter, cuz I wanted to get it out of my system, and so now I can finally relax. Can you believe it, the story is almost done. My first finished fanficcy! Yay! Everyone cheer, I even went past the 100 mark with my first one.  
  
  
  
Wells, REVIEW everybuds, and then leave your e-mail somewhere in your review for the EIGTH chapter, and I'll ONLY send e-mail updates to everybody who DID. If you didn't or did in the past, that doesn't count. I'm getting tired of going though all the reviews. - Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Also, on an ending note, I made up this song that I WAS going to use . . . but I decided to just put it here. Tell me what you think? Hey, I suck at poetry. Please, just comment on it. It was supposed to go with this chapter . . .  
  
  
  
Under a waterfall, Here tonight with you, It's all I want to do, Is to say that I love you  
  
Sorrow is so sweet, Pain is my joy, Tears come now to me, Thinkin' bout you  
  
It's all I wanna do, Is come and love you,  
  
If you'd only let me, I'd explain to you, All the sorrow you've caused I'm just thinkin' bout you.  
  
There's no escape from love, It's like a warm breeze, It'll take you in my arms, There's no escape from me.  
  
So don't try to hide, Cause I'll only find you, To tell you that I love you.  
  
  
  
Sooo? What do you think? It stinks? It's good? Hmm? REVIEW, people! I want . . . 150 reviews by the time I post the next chapter. Fair? I hope so, cuz I'm reeeeally tired, and I want a break. Of course, if you guys all post nice, long, and lengthy reviews, I *might* reconsider. 


	9. Don't Say You Love Me

Author's Notes: I'm sooo extra, extra sorry I was so late with this fic! It was all you reviewers that kept me going . . . I almost was going to do this chapter in like, another year or so. -_-;; Then all of you would probably just come kill me. . . *evil smile* But you don't want that, now do you? Because then I can't write the fic! Lol, I had to write this whole thing over again, because I wrote this chapter once, but then I decided it was to dark and gloomy, so I redid it, so it is a 'little' bit happier . . . I won't tell you how it ends yet, but here's a big clue: I'm a big sucker for happy endings. ^__^ ~ Kinomoto Sakura  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
Disclaimer time . . . duuum de dumm . . .  
  
  
Kero: (appears) "It's disclaimer time!"   
  
  
Syaoran: (appears as well) *grumble* "Yeah, I know."  
  
  
Sakura: (appears next) "Yeah, it is. Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
  
Syaoran: (blushes) "O-O-Oh-ayo S-Sakura."  
  
  
Kero: (frowns) "HEY! GAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
  
Tomoyo: (runs up onto the stage) "Kaaawaiii!" (tapes Syaoran and Sakura)  
  
  
Kero: (annoyed) "HEEY! I don't get taped? How came the gaki and Sakura get all the attention?"  
  
  
Tomoyo: (still taping S+S) "Because these moments are so KAWAII!"  
  
  
Syaoran: "NOOOO! It's the eye of Satan!"  
  
  
Sakura: (confused) "Hoe? What is this-this Sa-tin?"  
  
  
Tomoyo: (round-eyed) "SATIN! GREAT IDEA SAKURA! A new satin dress for you . . . hmm . . needs pink bows . . should have lots of lace . . and frills, oh yes, LOTS of them . ." (dreamy look in eyes)  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura (the writer): (arrives) "Hello everyone!"  
  
  
Tomoyo: (starry-eyed) "KAWAII TIMES TWO! There are TWO Sakuras now!"  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: (sweatdrops) "Uhh, that may be a problem."  
  
  
Syaoran: (staring) "Which of you is the REAL Sakura?"  
  
  
Kero: "Ah! I know how to find out. I'll ask both of you the same question!"  
  
  
Sakura: "Hoe?"  
  
  
Kero: "Okay, only the REAL Sakura will know this! Why does Syaoran blush around Sakura?"  
  
  
Sakura: (eyes turn into little anime dots) "Hoe? He blushes?" (turns to stare at Syaoran)  
  
  
Syaoran: (blushing heavily) "Y-YOU STUFFED PIECE O' FLUFF! YOU COTTON BALL! YOU-YOU!"  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: (giggles) "That's easy! It's cuz Syaoran *whisper* likes *whisper* her."  
  
  
Sakura: (question marks pop out everywhere) "Hoe? Likes who?" (*sigh* So dense . . .)  
  
  
Syaoran: (runs over to Kinomoto Sakura) "ST-STOP!" (slaps hand over Kinomoto Sakura's mouth)  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura: "Mrrffh Mff Mrreff Mmm!" (Translation: Cuz he likes you!)  
  
  
Tomoyo: (still taping whole thing) "Kawaii!"  
  
  
Kero: (disgruntled) "I think we need to go somewhere ELSE." (claps little yellow ha- I mean, paws)  
  
  
(scene changes, it shows an elegant room filled with books on the huge wooden bookcases, a huge mahogany desk by a cozy fire place, and the black velvet chair behind the desk swivels around.)  
  
  
Kero: (dressed in a red satin robe) "Welcome to my humble abode." (says this in a deep, English accent)  
  
  
(walks over to the fireplace and stares into it)  
  
  
Kero: "Mmm, what I wouldn't do for some roast chicken about now."  
  
  
Readers: (enter the fic) *cough* (Psst! The disclaimer! The disclaimer!)  
  
  
Kero: (looks up) "Oh yeah!" (pauses) "I DO have some chicken here somewhere . . ."  
  
  
(goes to dig around in the bookcases)  
  
  
(Eriol enters, petting Suppi)  
  
  
Eriol: (smiles) "Kero!"  
  
  
Kero: (looks up) "Master! How nice to-why did you bring HIM!"  
  
  
Suppi: (looks at Kero) "Because the Master likes me BEST." (purrs)  
  
  
Kero: (stress mark appearing) "WHY YOU . . .!" (Changes into real form and proceeds in force feeding Suppi sweets)  
  
  
(While Suppi zooms around library shooting out red beams with a half-crazed expression on his face, and Kero is in his 'little' form again zooming after him, Eriol turns to readers who are very annoyed by now.)  
  
  
Eriol: "Ah. Let's see. All Kero really had to say in the beginning before my cute little descendent showed up is . . ."  
  
  
Syaoran: (appears looking hassled) "HEY!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" (disappears)  
  
  
Eriol: (looks momentarily lost) "Well, all he really had to say was 'We don't own CCS.' Sayonara everyone! Enjoy the chapter!"  
  
  
Readers: (looking exasperated) "FINALLY!"  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Don't Say You Love Me   
  
  
  
{ Flashback: The really (dense!) Sakura thought that Syaoran was going to say that he loved somebody else, but really he was going to say he loved . . . someone everyone knows, except the most important person, Sakura. Sakura is ALSO in love with Syaoran, but argh, I suck at these things, so I'm just going to let you read now. Okay? }  
  
  
  
Syaoran searched the whole area for Sakura. 'Where can she be, damnit!' his brain yelled at him while his heart was in shards. 'I can't believe she would think I loved someone else, how clueless can she get?' the angry side of him said.  
  
  
'All in all, I hope she's alright.' Suddenly, time seemed to go still. Syaoran fought to keep his eyes open. 'What the . . .' He flew back to the town, and found everything silent. 'Shouldn't the festival still be going on?' he thought.  
  
  
"SAKURA!" a small stuffed animal zoomed past him towards the . . . Ferris wheel? [A/N: Pretend that they also made the festival part-amusement park-like, okay? I'm sorta recreating the end of the second movie and the battle between Eriol and Sakura.]  
  
  
Wings enveloped the tiny beast and he soon changed into his guardian form. "Sakura!" Cerberus soared into the sky, closer towards the rides section of the festival. 'Why is he here?' Syaoran thought fervently as he dashed past trees and houses.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sakura paused. Did something yell behind her? She didn't care. 'Be strong, Sakura.' She muttered to herself, as she flew past motionless people lying on the streets, cars, trees, wait. What? Motionless people on the streets?  
  
  
"T-The entire town is asleep!" she said aloud, shocked. Pushing all memories of Syaoran to the back of her mind, 'I'll deal with those later.' Sakura thought grimly to herself, she felt a strong, magical dark blue barrier surrounding the Ferris wheel.  
  
  
"Go, go, go!" a voice sounded behind her. It was Cerberus, in his real form. "It's -- Clow Reed's aura!" Sakura said in surprise, but Cerberus didn't seem fazed by this information. "He's come back, in reincarnated form." The beast said softly, "You'll have to transform the last two cards."  
  
  
Sakura fingered the last two cards in her pocket. 'Light. Dark.' The most powerful ones, Sakura bit her lip. As she neared the Ferris wheel, her eyes widened in surprise. Who was that standing at the very top car . . .  
  
  
"Eriol-kun?!!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Eriol smiled benevolently at his little sweet half-daughter. "Sakura." He said, still in his school uniform, with Tomoyo lying softly in the grass a few inches away.  
  
  
"W-What are you doing here? Y-You should be asleep!" Sakura yelled frantically. "Be careful, somebody is coming here -- and you won't like it!" There was something odd going on here . . .  
  
  
Eriol just smiled benignly again. "Oh, don't worry Sakura. You see, I've been the one who has been creating those attacks." Sakura gasped. "N-NANI?!"  
  
  
Slowly Eriol took out a small dark key, similar to Sakura's, except is was blue and black. [A/N: How does Eriol transform his staff? I don't know! I just made this up, changing things in Sakura's transformation sequence, okay?] "Key of Darkness, answer me now. Reveal the staff, the force ignite, release!" Eriol shouted, and they key slowly grew into a tall staff.  
  
  
Slowly, a soft breeze changed into a huge gust, enveloping Eriol. Sakura looked away, the light was hurting her eyes. When she looked back, a gasp came out of her mouth. Eriol - how could she not have seen it? Dressed in dark blue Chinese robes, similar to Syaoran's, he looked just like a younger version of Clow Reed, holding a huge sun staff.  
  
  
"Eriol." She breathed. Suddenly, Nakuru, one of her brother's many 'admirers' and a small black cat-like creature that looked like Kero came out of the bushes. Sakura heard Cerberus snort in surprise. "The goblin!" he said, looking at the little creature. [A/N: Remember? Goblin. Hehe!]  
  
  
Unexpectedly, Yue flew though the clearing, landing near Sakura. [A/N: Uhh, I forgot about Yue. Okay, pretend that he's here now, okay? *sweatdrop*] "Sakura, are you okay?" Yue said detachedly, staring at Nakuru with a strange expression on his face.   
  
  
Sakura nodded as she stared at the two new intruders. "Nakuru, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise. Yue said harshly, "I should have known. I remember now, that day, when my other form saw you . . ." [A/N: Okay, remember in one of the episodes, how Yukito was walking, and changed into Yue, and recognized Eriol? That's what I'm talking about.]  
  
  
Eriol chuckled as he said another incantation and the two beings next to him had wings envelope them. After a few seconds, 'Nakuru' was changed into somebody resembling Yue, except 'she' had long red hair, and maroon butterfly wings. The 'goblin' changed into a large, black, panther-like animal with wings.  
  
  
Cerberus stepped back in shock, and Yue floated several inches off the ground. Sakura just stared. "W-who are they?" she asked, her voice oddly loud in the silence.  
  
  
Cerberus growled, "Spinner Sun." Yue flew back down and faced the red-winged guardian. "Ruby Moon." His silvery-soft voice mumbled.  
  
  
Eriol nodded, still smiling at all of them. "I see my old Clow guardians already recognize them. Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun, my guardians."  
  
  
Sakura shook her head, "H-How can it be? You, Eriol-kun, you can't be C-Clow Reed? Why have you been causing all these attacks?"  
  
  
Eriol just smiled from behind his spectacles, which gleamed in the darkness. "Complete your destiny, Sakura, and you will know. Finish what is unfinished. Expect the unexpected."  
  
  
There, he jumped down, onto a stone arch near Sakura. Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun flew down next to him. Eriol raised his wand, and a large sphere seemed to expand, capturing them in the center. But not a moment to soon, something, or someone collapsed into the area.  
  
  
Sakura turned, and then she closed her eyes. "Li-kun." Syaoran felt a pang went she said that. Not looking up, his fiery amber eyes left the ground and stared straight at Sakura.   
  
  
Sakura gasped inwardly at the emotion, sorrow, and pain that reflected back at her. H-How could she have hurt him like that . . .? But . . . she didn't want to hurt others anymore, for her sake.  
  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. She sighed, thinking back to the day before the festival. Something she didn't want to remember.  
  
  
+ Flashback +  
  
  
The telephone was ringing. Sakura, dressed in a comfortable pink tank top and white shorts walked over to the phone, still sorting though her letters. She was expecting one from Kaho.  
  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto Sakura speaking. Who is this?" Sakura said into the receiver. Her eyes lit up when she found the small yellow envelope that had had her name on it, from Kaho.  
  
  
"Ni hao, Sakura." An elderly male voice with a Chinese accent addressed her. Sakura frowned. "Who is this?" The voice paused, and then continued in a stern tone, he said, "This is Li Xiang, one of the elders of the Li clan. We could not contact Xiao Lang, but would you please inform him that he is due back in a week for his final engagement practice."  
  
  
Sakura's head ceased in puzzlement. "Xiao Lang? Who is Xiao Lang?" The voice interrupted, "Xiao Lang is . . . how do you say it, Syaoran, is his name in Japanese? Yes, Syaoran has to come home right away. Since he broke off his engagement with Li Meiling, we have consented to his engagement with a different girl."  
  
  
Sakura dropped the phone in shock. "Hello? Hello?" the receiver echoed as Sakura mumbled over and over, "Xiao-Xiao Lang . . . Syaoran-kun, e-engaged to someone else?" [A/N: Aiya, the plot thickens, eh? *wink* All will be explained in the last chapter, if you're confused now.]  
  
  
Click. The line went dead. Sakura bent over to pick it up and set it back on its base. "D-Does Syaoran really love that girl? That much to get married?" Tears started at the corners of her eyes. Quickly she rubbed them away. "I-I will be all right." She said bravely. "I will not let it get to me, if S-Syaoran-kun says anything about it . . . I will not let him get to me!"  
  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old  
  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day  
  
Without you  
  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my  
  
Thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
  
But it's not right  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
And it hurts to want everything and  
  
Nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to . . .  
  
  
+ End Flashback +  
  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Cerberus's calls shook Sakura out of her dream-like daze as her eyes focused on the scene before her.  
  
  
"Nani?" her soft voice echoed as she stared at Syaoran. Yue stared over at her, his white hair blowing softly, "You must transform the last two cards, Sakura."  
  
  
Sakura blinked, taking the last two cards out. "Light. Dark." The two cards were cold and lifeless in her hands. "They balance each other." Sakura added automatically, from memory.  
  
  
Above, Eriol smiled softly. "She has figured it out. What she must do." Spinner Sun growled next to him, "Can she do it by herself?" Eriol's glasses gleamed again. "You will see. Something has turned out that even I did not predict."  
  
  
Sakura gripped her staff, and raised it into the air. Throwing the two cards up, she shouted, "I, Sakura, under our contract, change you into your rightful form! Release!" [A/N: I made that up. It might have some of the same lines, but I can't remember it right now.]  
  
  
Slowly, both cards partially glowing, a pink spread from the tips of the card, where it was red. Then, suddenly, the glow was dimming down.  
  
  
Cerberus took a step forward towards Sakura, but Yue motioned him back. "What's happening? Why aren't they changing?" Cerberus asked. Yue shook his head, "Sakura doesn't have enough energy and power. It seems like, for some reason, her sprit is lacking too."  
  
  
Cerberus shot a look over at Syaoran, who was running towards Sakura. "Gaki." Was the soft whisper under his voice.  
  
  
Sakura shook her head in frustration, 'What is happening?' her mind shouted at her. 'Why aren't they transforming!' Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around hers. 'Relax. You can do this.' A voice said gently in her mind.  
  
  
A soft but strong forest green aura surrounded her, refueling her energy. Green and pink intertwined, making one very powerful aura. The two strongest magic wielders (not counting Eriol, who has Clow Reed's powers) in the world were binding as one.  
  
  
Sakura slowly lifted her eyes to the person behind her. The same fiery, burning amber-cinnamon eyes reflected the glowing staff in front of her, not looking at her, yet in an indirect sense, holding her up.   
  
  
Sakura felt her energy and power flare up, and suddenly, the dimming card flashed with a new glow, a soft green, and slowly, the glow spreading towards the top.  
  
  
Ruby Moon looked down, "She's doing it!" she said excitedly. Eriol nodded, "Yes, she is. With help of someone I never dreamed of. Who knew that my little descendent would be the one?"  
  
  
For a split second, just before the cards fully transformed, a woman veiled in white, and another woman veiled in black appeared before Sakura. She gasped. "Light. Dark!"  
  
  
Light nodded smiling, as Dark stared steadily at her. The woman sheathed in the pearly glowing light smiled at her. "We have accepted you as our mistress, Sakura." The soft ringing voice said. The one draped in dark shadows finally smiled. "Yes. You are worthy. Strong of heart, mind, and soul. You are the chosen Card Mistress."  
  
  
Sakura blinked. Time seemed to be frozen. Eriol was standing motionless on the arch, Cerberus and Yue were in mid-air, unmoving, and Syaoran--oh, Syaoran was looking staring straight ahead, as if frozen.  
  
  
Sakura nodded, and slapped the cards with her staff, unfreezing time, "Release!" The cards flashed bright pink and floated down to the ground.  
  
  
"I-I think I need to . . ." Sakura fainted dead away  
  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran ran towards her and caught her just as she collapsed.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . (in the last chapter)  
  
  
  
¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.·¤*¨°·.,,.¤*¨°  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter, no S+S, *cries* Wahhh! Next chapter is the final one. All that business with Syaoran engaged yet again . . . you'll find everything out in the last chapter, so don't worry. So don't get all mad at me right now, because remember, this is an S+S, and S+S has gotta have its downfalls and upfalls (is that a word?), right? Or else my story will have no plot! ^^   
  
  
I'm really sorry for not updating right after 150 reviews, but I wrote that when I still had about 110 reviews, and had no idea that I had THIS many. 212 the last time I checked! Can we go over 300 with this one? I HOPE! Gods, I think this fic is getting kind of darkish in these chapters. I never meant for that to happen. Well, I'd better start making it happier then, shouldn't I? *smile*  
  
  
Review, and I'll love you forever and ever! And I cannot believe how many people think I'm evil now. *laugh* Do you really think I'm that evil? Aww, I feel so cherished. Maybe I shouldn't have encouraged them. Tell everybody that 'Kinomoto Sakura is angelic!'   
  
  
Oh, and also, thanks to SakuraJade for talking to me on AIM, (She's real nice! ^_^) and keep on writing your awesome Saint Tail fics, I loved Only You! *wink* It was awesome. . . everyone, go read it, noooow! *sees charging readers*  
  
  
And last note, thanks to everyone who thought my little poem was good. ^__^ Somebody said the formatting was wrong, you were right. Fanfiction.net messed it up again . . *cries* That's no good. I'm trying HTML yet again, and seeing if it works this time. If it does, I'll personally go and thank f-f.net, if not, I'll go on a rampage.  
  
  
Oh, and I have a little present for all you guys . . . just to say 'TANK OOS!' Scroll down to see. ^_^;  
  
  
  
xoxoxo, Kinomoto Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening the present? Scroll down some more . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'A Week With You' - Chapter 7 - Scene 5 (Lil' Teeny Bloopers)  
  
  
(Ah, I'm going to call myself 'Yukimi' from here for a bit, okay?)  
  
  
  
Yukimi (writer): "Take one!" *snap*  
  
  
Sakura: (walks down the stairs) "La de da . . . I hope I can get a teddy bear . . ."  
  
  
Syaoran: "Sakura . . . you, err . . . I forgot my line again."  
  
  
Yukimi: "CUT! Syaoran! You are supposed to memorize them! And Sakura, you're not supposed to be singing . . . Tomoyo is supposed to come in any minute and start humming and taping you when you trip and fall . . ."  
  
  
Sakura: (sweatdrops) "O-Okay."  
  
  
Syaoran: "Fine . . . I've got my line now."  
  
  
Yukimi: "Take two!" *snap*  
  
  
Sakura: (walking down stairs, ONCE again)   
  
  
Syaoran: (annoyed) "Sakura. You look nice."  
  
  
Yukimi: "CUT! Syaoran, what is the matter with you?!"  
  
  
Syaoran: (glares at Yukimi)  
  
  
Yukimi: "You were supposed to BLUSH and say 'Sakura, you look beautiful! Why can't you get that right . . . mou . . . we may have to call Eriol and tell him to come here . . ."  
  
  
Syaoran: (pale white) "N-N-Noooo! I'll d-do it!"  
  
  
Yukimi: "Alrighty then. Take three!" *snap*  
  
  
Sakura: (descending stairs. AGAIN)  
  
  
Syaoran: (trying to blush, but remaining white) "S-S-Sakura. Y-you look beautiful."  
  
  
Yukimi: (whisper) "That's right . . ."  
  
  
Tomoyo: (enters with her camera) "LA DI DA LA DI DAAA . . ."  
  
  
Yukimi: "CUT! Where is the girl who is doing voice-overs?"  
  
  
Syaoran: (removing cotton balls from ears) "I dunno."  
  
  
Hinato: (enters) "Hey, isn't Tomoyo supposed to have a beautiful voice?"  
  
  
Sakura: (shrugs) "Yeah, but lately, Eriol lost her medication, and she's been like this . . . if you've had nothing but lots of caffine for three straight days, I guess your voice would be all weird and --"  
  
  
Yukimi: (sighs) "Take four . . ." *notices Hinato* "HEY! You're not in this scene! Go back to where Meiling and Kero are patiently waiting . . . along with Eriol."  
  
  
Syaoran: (looks like he's going to faint)  
  
  
Two hours later . . .  
  
  
Syaoran: (groans) "I'm hungry . . . I've been saying, 'Sakura you are beautiful' for the last two hours . . . seriously . . ."  
  
  
Yukimi: "You're starting to sound like Kero. Take 122!" *snap*   
  
  
Sakura: (down the stairs. 122th time.)  
  
  
Syaoran: "Sakura, you l-l-l-look-k-k-k-k . . ." (white as a ghost)  
  
  
Eriol: (enters wearing a dress and a wig of purple hair and amethyst contacts) "Oh, I see my cute little descendent is falling for my little half-daughter . . . mwahahahaha . . . "  
  
  
Yukimi: "CUUUUUT! ERIOL! You're pretending to be Tomoyo! She doesn't laugh like a half-crazed manic . . ." (grumbles)  
  
  
Ghostly Voice: "Well everyone, we'll check in with THIS bunch another time."   
Yukimi: "CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUT! Where that voice come from??!"  
  
---  
  
You can all go and review for me now. ^^ - Yukimi 


	10. Aishiteru

A Week With You _– another S+S fic_ By Kinomoto Sakura/Yukimi 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Author's Notes: I'm back with my last and final chapter, Chapter Ten. I'd just like to say: I am **extremely, extremely**sorry I didn't update sooner. I am such a horrible person, I know. Please forgive me? More S+S mushness here. ^^; MUCH more, I mean. I'll try to make it up with a new S+S fic in the future, I'm currently working on another S+S fanfic which is even MORE fluffy (if possible) and more humor/adventure. ^^

I know, it's turned drama-filled, no? Blame Syaoran. He's the cold, cruel one. *Syaoran: HEY! I GOT OVER THAT, REMEMBER?!* Oh yeah! Well . . . um . . . BLAME SAKURA! *Sakura: Hoe?* 

I would just like to thank (once again) all my precious and wonderful reviewers. Your reviews really mean a lot to me . . . and I would like to thank you with this last chapter. I'm not doing a sequel to this fic (what else is there to tie up?) but I'm thinking of doing a epilogue, which will probably take place in Hong Kong, a few months later. Why? Read the chapter.

I know I haven't been exactly on time with this chapter *Syaoran: *snorts* More like a year late. Yukimi: HEY! Only half a year, okay?!*, but in my future stories (there will be many) and for the epilogue, you may feel free to contact me @ the following:

AIM – candiekittiecat (on a LOT)

@mail – strawberry@purachina.net

mSN – sakura_kinomo81@hotmail.com

Okay, now that we've got that out of the way—on with the fic!

Disclaimer: A short disclaimer this time, can't wait to get to the fic, I'm not making you guys suffer. Cardcaptor Sakura is (c) and owned by CLAMP and Kodansha, as well as many other lovely companies, so go thank them for making CCS. The story, 'A Week With You' belongs to only me, Yukimi, though. (Or Kinomoto Sakura—I'm using my old penname to finish off this story.)

So it's come to an end. It's been fun! Review for me?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter Ten Aishiteru 

_A soft but strong forest green aura surrounded her, refueling her energy. Green and pink intertwined, making one very powerful aura. The two strongest magic wielders (not counting Eriol, who has Clow Reed's powers) in the world were binding as one._

_Sakura slowly lifted her eyes to the person behind her. The same fiery, burning amber-cinnamon eyes reflected the glowing staff in front of her, not looking at her, yet in an indirect sense, holding her up. _

_Sakura felt her energy and power flare up, and suddenly, the dimming card flashed with a new glow, a soft green, and slowly, the glow spreading towards the top._

_Ruby Moon looked down, "She's doing it!" she said excitedly.  Eriol nodded, "Yes, she is.  With help of someone I never dreamed of. Who knew that my little descendent would be the one?"_

_For a split second, just before the cards fully transformed, a woman veiled in white, and another woman veiled in black appeared before Sakura.  She gasped.  "Light.  Dark!"_

_Light nodded smiling, as Dark stared steadily at her.  The woman sheathed in the pearly glowing light smiled at her.  "We have accepted you as our mistress, Sakura." The soft ringing voice said. The one draped in dark shadows finally smiled. "Yes. You are worthy. Strong of heart, mind, and soul. You are the chosen Card Mistress."_

_Sakura blinked.  Time seemed to be frozen.  Eriol was standing motionless on the arch, Cerberus and Yue were in mid-air, unmoving, and Syaoran--oh, Syaoran was looking staring straight ahead, as if frozen._

_Sakura nodded, and slapped the cards with her staff, unfreezing time, "Release!" The cards flashed bright pink and floated down to the ground._

_"I-I think I need to . . ." Sakura fainted dead away._

_"Sakura!" Syaoran ran towards her and caught her just as she collapsed._

+++

Eriol watched, a bit amused as his cute little descendent argued loudly with Kero, in his mortal form. They seemed to be both a bit upset, Syaoran, tired and weary, Kero, mad and worried.

"You gaki, don't get all happy just because you helped Sakura, she wouldn't have been sad if you hadn't said something to her! You did say something, didn't you?" The small yellow face stormed around in the air, flying in circles, finally landing beside the bed, next to the sleeping Sakura.

At the reaction on Syaoran's face, a pained and hurt expression, even though he usually didn't care what the stuffed animal said to him, he remembered what Sakura had said that night . . . 

"Never speak to me again!!!" 

Syaoran sighed, rubbing his temples. _The things I do for love,_ he thought to himself.

Sakura slept fitfully, tossing and turning on the bed. They were at the Daidouji residence, and Syaoran had insisted on carrying the fainted girl all the way here. Tomoyo was gone at the moment, getting some soothing green tea for the exhausted-looking bunch.

Kero had was sedated now, sitting quietly on the bed next to Sakura, occasionally munching on a few breadsticks, deciding to taking a diet from all his sweets.

Nakuru had gone to school, and to tell Touya that Sakura was okay. Kero had always had the suspicion that Sakura's older brother had knew Sakura had some sort of magical abilities. Suppi was in the kitchen with Tomoyo, helping her prepare, and Tomoyo was also making sure he didn't go near the sugar bowl. 

Eriol shook his head sadly. Murmuring, "Now Sakura will have to go though the last ordeal . . . whether she wants to shut herself away in the dream world . . . or come back and face the truth.

+++

Where . . . am I? 

Sakura was in a strange place, surrounded by huge, looming cherry blossom trees. It was somewhere around early April then, if there were cherry blossoms, the girl concluded.

_Who . . . am I? The girl was confused, looking down at her strange attire. She was dressed in a long, sleeveless silk dress, made up of some sort of pure snow-white floaty fabric. _

_'Sakura . . . Sakura . .' Strange voices echoed eerily though the forest The girl looked confused, then turned to the direction of the voices. 'Sakura . . is that my name?'  _

_Suddenly, she was tumbling, tumbling . . . down, down, down . . . into darkness . . so much darkness . . . a soft voice was singing. 'Here's my bunny eraser . . ."_

_The girl closed her eyes, flinging herself towards the music, brushing her short honey-auburn wisps of hair back. The face appeared. Long, silky raven-coloured tresses, a beautiful, sweet face . . . glowing amethyst eyes . . ._

_"Tomoyo-chan?" the green-eyed girl wondered. Where had that come from?_

_Remember us . . . Sakura. Remember . . . don't shut your deepest memories away . . ._

_"Don't shut my . . . what away?" the girl echoed._

_Another voice started to sing with the sweet soprano that was this 'Tomoyo's' voice. It was deeper, yet kind, and seemed almost – fatherly._

_That smirk . . . sapphire blue eyes . . . azure coloured hair . . . Eriol-kun?!. _

_More voices joined . . . the girl recognized her father's voice, her brothers . . her friends . . but something was missing . . one more person . ._

_All the voices fell silent as one more male voice started. It was soothing, boyish, yet not as deep as the first male voice. Warm greenness . . . that was the only word for it, 'greeness' caressed her, held her, and cherished her._

_And then finally, the last face appeared. Tousled, cinnamon-brown hair, those fiery, warm amber brown eyes, flecked with pale dots of gold . . . that rare-yet-wonderful smile . . . all of these pieces fit together now . . ._

_Syaoran-kun. No feeling described how the girl felt when she saw his face . . . well, maybe one._

_Love?_

_Do I really love this boy? Does he . . . love me back? _

_Then, with determined strength, she willed herself with all her heart to . . . to . . . to what?. "I will go back. I must."_

_But to do what? To get herself hurt again, a mocking voice echoed in her mind_

_NO. NO, she told herself strongly._

_I will . . . tell him the truth this time._

_The annoying voice in her mind snickered. Are you so sure that he will forgive you?_

_She blinked back tears. YES. If he truly loves me, he will._

_The voice disappeared, as she felt herself floating back down . . ._

+++

Sakura stirred, her misty jade-green eyes opening. Syaoran started, jumping up, but then stopped as Sakura started yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

Eriol smiled. She did it. _Her choice was to come back to us._

"W-What happened? All of the sudden I was in the strange place . . . and I saw . . . I saw . . you!" Sakura stopped, staring at Syaoran, who was frozen in his tracks.

Syaoran shook his head numbly. It couldn't be. Sakura didn't forget all that they had gone through together, the waterfall, the festival, and the picnic . . . nooo! 

As if reading his thoughts, the girl smiled. "No, Syaoran-kun. I didn't forget you. I . . ."

A faint blush crept over the girl's cheeks as she looked down at her feet, Syaoran's eyes burning with an emotionless darkness.

Eriol quickly excused himself from the room, while Kero trailed after him, growling, "Don't think you're running away, little boy . . . you still have lots to answer . . . oh yes . . ."

As the door closed, Syaoran finally asked, " . . . Daijoubou?"

Scared of the impassive voice he asked this in, Sakura swallowed, and closed her eyes.

"Hai, Syaoran-kun . . . I . . . "

The boy looked up, his eyes bright. "You? No—Before you say anything . . . Sakura, . . . why did you run away? Were you just . . . do you dislike me?"

Sakura stepped back, confused. "N-Nani?" the soft whisper escaped her lips. Swallowing she asked softly, "Iie! You . . . I thought you . . . you were getting married."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "_Nani?!_ I am certainly **not** getting married!"

Sakura's eyes grew hopeful. "T-Then, that phone call . . .?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I think I understand now . . . "

***Flashback***

Riiiiinnnng. Riiiiinggg! 

The boy on the bed grumbled as he heaved himself up, dropping his sword, which he was polishing. As he neared the phone, Wei motioned him towards the phone; he was busy writing a letter back to his own family, who lived in Shanghai, China.

"Hai? Li Syaoran desu. Moshi-moshi?" the boy said coldly.

"Well, Xiao Lang. It has been a long time."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "M-Mother? W-W-What are you calling for?"

The female voice continued, with a hint of amusement. "Xiao Lang . . . the cards are almost all changed, hai? You will have to come back home soon."

Syaoran's eyes lowered, a look of sadness crossed his face for a split second. "Hai, mother."

" . . . You do not sound happy about this. But anyway—I managed to break your engagement to Meiling with the Elders. They approved, for they came to their senses and finally agreed as well, that you are not to marry a non magic-carrying person."

Syaoran sighed in relief, "Oh—xie xie! (Thank you!)" 

The voice unrelentingly then said, "BUT. You are, as of now—engaged to someone else. Someone . . . you are quite familiar with." The end was said with a laugh.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "NANI? NANI? Mother, are you still there?"

But the line was dead.

***End Flashback***

Syaoran's eyes were cold, as he muttered darkly, "Mother's handiwork. Kami-sama . . . Sakura, I just want you to know, that I never agreed to marry _anyone_."

Sakura bit her lip, and suddenly, as if by magic, the slightly closed window shutters flew open, a gigantic gust of wind coming through.

"Hoooe . . . !" the auburn-haired girl tripped clumsily over a stool by the bed, as she fell forward, warm arms caught her.

Looking up, she stared into endless pools of intense, golden-flecked, beautiful amber eyes. "Syaoran-kun . . . ga daisuki . . . desu . . ."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "Ni . . . sua muah?" _[A/n: Rough chinese translation, it's supposed to mean, 'You, what?'—but I can't translate chinese to English spelling . . . -_-; Gomen!]_

Sakura, who had looked away, smiled, her face a shade of rose, and said, ever so softly, although Syaoran could hear it clear as day.

"Aishiteru . . . Syaoran-kun."

The words sent Syaoran's heart ablaze, it kept echoing in his mind. "Wo ai ni, wo di xiao ying hua . . ." he whispered softly, his breath warm against her cheek. _[A/n: Another translation, 'I love you, my little cherry blossom. I know I'm ruining the moment—so I'll stop now!]_

Syaoran leaned down, and kissed her. Green and pink colliding, it felt that the universe was tilting . . . or maybe it was like the world finally felt right. 

The deep, romantic, passionate emotions in the kiss finally transformed itself into a sweet, innocent one. Syaoran lifted his head, and smiled at her, a full, sweet smile.

Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes shone, like sunsets on a dark sky. "S-Syaoran-kun . . . your smile . . . it is so beautiful."

The boy's smile softened, as his sweet boyish scent surrounded her. "Sakura-chan, ga dasuki desu wa, always, for eternity. No matter where you are, I will always love you. Even if I have to marry someone else, I will run away. I will marry no one, but my sweet, sweet, Sakura-chan. Will you wait for me, until I come back?"

A soft, steady rain of tears ran down the girl's cheeks, as she smiled at him in love. "Of course I will! Oh, Syaoran-kun!" Throwing her arms around him, he smiled, as he ran a hand through her soft, silky hair, which faintly scented of roses and cherry blossoms.

"Sakura-chan . . ." [A/n: *sighs* Kawaii . . . ]

+++

"You have some big explaining to do, big guy!" Kero looked at Eriol, who was standing there, smiling into space, as if looking through some invisible window.

Suspiciously, Kero leaned over Eriol's shoulder, and gasped. There was a minute glowing circle in Eriol's hands, and the scene in the hospital room was taking place.

"W-Why that GAKI! How dare he be KISSING Sakura! Is he out of his mind? Is he completely nuts? I'll—I'll kill him with my bare hand—paws! That gaki! That baka! That, that, that—!" 

Eriol looked over at Kero, silently laughing. "Kero, they're in love. There's nothing you can do to stop that. And . . . you know that . . . don't you?"

Kero was silent. Finally, he admitted it. "H-Hai . . . but still—"

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard upstairs, and a big crash. Suddenly, loud wails were heard, as Tomoyo's normally sweet voice carried out the open window.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! I can't believe I MISSED it! I missed the 'Sakura's first love confession'! WAAIIIII~! This is horrible! _Oh no no! _WAAAAAAAIIIIHHHHHH!!!!"

Eriol sweatdropped, as he hurried up the stairs, Kero sniggering from behind him.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol ran into the room, finding an extremely distressed raven-haired girl sitting on the bed, with Sakura and Syaoran each shaking with mirth.

"Eriol! Oh, Eriol! I didn't get to tape m-my darling Sakura's l-love . . ." She hiccupped, and stopped. Then, she beamed. "Oh yes! I forgot about this . . ."

She climbed up onto a chair, while Sakura and Syaoran dreaded what was going to happen next.

"Yes! I forgot about all my surveillance cameras! It's probably taped the WHOLE THING onto this! Ohohohohohoho! My collection will be complete!"

Syaoran groaned, as he said loudly, "That's the eye of SATAN, I tell you! Wait, no—he's the Devil himself!" Pointing at Eriol, he said furiously, "Why did you try to attack Sakura so many times! You could have hurt her! What's the matter with you?"

Eriol nodded calmly. He knew this was coming up. "I did not intend to harm her, no indeed! You see, this is going to be a shock to you, but I am the reincarnated form of Clow Reed."

Kero, who had been hovering above Sakura, occasionally shooting glares at Syaoran, fell out of the air.

**_~PLUNK!~_**

"Nani?!" four gasps were heard the in room. Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and Tomoyo all looked at him in surprise. "R-Really?" Sakura asked.

The rest of the gang sweatdropped. "E-errrm . . ."

Eriol nodded, and continued. "I came here from England, that I did not lie. When Mizuki-san returned from Tomoeda, she informed me that the Final Judgement had passed, and it was my turn. (here Syaoran muttered something about 'knew something fishy about her') So, I came here, and played my part as a transfer student. I had to earn Sakura's trust, become one of her friends, so I did. I had no idea I would fall in love."

Tomoyo blushed deeply, as Eriol smiled at her. "I had to cause incidents, that would force Sakura to change the cards, only in such dire circumstances would the cards not become confused, and run away, like the Dash did. Yes, I know about that."

Sakura nodded, with Syaoran looked taken aback. "All those times—that was you trying to _help_ her?" Eriol nodded, pleased with himself.

Syaoran rushed forward, a furious expression on his face. "You could've _killed_ her before you _saved_ her, idiot! Why did she have to change them so quickly anyways?"

Eriol restrained Syaoran, "There was a certain time limit." [A/n: I'm not to sure myself why this was—so I'm making up my own version as I go along. *sweatdrop* I didn't get a chance to watch the last episodes properly [A/n: I live in the US… Nevlana… urg…]

"If she didn't transform all of them by a certain time—the cards would have completely disobeyed her. They will not obey me anymore, seeing as that I'm not Clow Reed anymore. And the Clow Cards—are not mine. They rightfully all belong to Sakura now."

There was a moment of silence, when Syaoran returned to shooting daggers at Eriol, "Why couldn't you have made them more _safe_ 'disturbances', not all this . . . this . . ."

Eriol simply sweatdropped again. Then, there was a slight commotion as Kinomoto Touya stormed in, followed by his best friend, Yukito. [A/n: I forget Yukito's last name . . . it was Tsu-something, eh?]

"You . . ." Touya stared at Syaoran, who surprisingly didn't glare. He simply stared back.

Touya then said softly, to Sakura, "So. You have these . . . these magical powers, eh?" Sakura nodded slowly, not knowing how to react. Then suddenly, she cried out, "My cards~! Where are they?"

By the bedside, Eriol tilted his head towards the pile of cards, neatly stacked, as well as the star key, which was back in its necklace-form. Sakura sighed in relief.

Touya slowly walked over to the cards. Picking one of the cards up, he whispered, "It _wasn't_ Sakura after all then. I knew it."

It was the Mirror. Yukito glanced over at Eriol, and slowly changed into his true form, Yue, the second guardian of the seal.

Yue gazed his penetratingly ice-blue eyes at the smiling boy. 

"Master . . . so it was you. Why . . .?"

+++

"Sakura, aren't you glad all of this is over?"

The three girls, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were getting ready for the end-of-project dance, which was to take place that night. Tomoyo had made gowns for the three of them.

Sakura had a strange, dreamy smile on her face. "Yeah."

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's expression, and was equally amused at Meiling's blush when the voice of a certain someone passed them.

"And so—Li, it was amazing man, you should've seen it . . ." The three boys, Syaoran, Eriol, and Hinato walked past their door. The three girls blushed simultaneously. 

"God, how pathetic am I . . ." Meiling muttered to herself.

Sakura heard this. Ever the oh-so-clueless-one, she blinked. "Nani?" Meiling shook her head, smiling slightly at Tomoyo, who was beaming.

Tomoyo proudly took out a few small bundles. "Here—are my finished works." 

Slowly, out of the folds of the first bundle, a deep, titan-red gown spilled out, its lustrous satin fabric winking slightly underneath the lights of the room. The sleeves were elbow-length, and the top half was embroidered with elaborate designs. Rubies dotted the skirts. Tomoyo held the dress out to Meiling, who looked slightly dazed.

"D-Daidouji . . . y-you shouldn't have . . ." Tomoyo simply smiled at her friend. "You're one of my friends too Meiling, never forget that." Meiling nodded slowly, her eyes glistening.

Out of the second bundle, Tomoyo took out her own dress. It was a dark, dark violet shade; so dark it seemed like black velvet, soft and romantic-looking. The skirts were dappled with pale amethysts, and the movement of the gown rustled.

Sakura and Meiling beamed at the other girl. "Tomoyo—that's perfect for you," Sakura exclaimed, and Meiling nodded, smiling as well.

Tomoyo smiled at them, and then, slowly took out the third bundle.

Lifting the final gown out the last bundle, both Meiling and Sakura gasped in astonishment and utter amazement.

The silken skirts were a pale, raspberry-pink hue, which seemed to glow underneath the lighting, the top was sleeveless, but light see-through layers of pink silk fanned out at the shoulders. The bodice was embroidered with a deep rose; intricate cherry-blossom design, and from the waist, the airy silk skirts cascaded. Pale rose quartz and small diamonds were sprinkled over the skirts. 

Tomoyo simply placed it by Sakura, who gazed at the other girl.

"T-Tomoyo-c-chan . . ." breathed Sakura, inhaling slightly.

Meiling looked nearly like Tomoyo, with stars in her eyes, "Tomoyo-chan, you are so talented! Oh, Sakura—that dress is going to knock Syaoran's eyes out . . ." she suddenly stopped.

Sakura smiled sadly, touching the dress lovingly. "Hai . . ." _Even though I know he—he loves me, only me . . . why do I have this sad feeling when I think of him marrying someone else?_

+++

The large ballroom was brightly lit, and many small crystal chandeliers adorned the ceilings, and the walls were a pale gold. Small circular tables, seating about ten people each, were scattered around the huge room, but a space was cleared out in the center; for dancing.

Meiling blinked nervously, looking self-conscious in her dress. _I can't believe this . . ._

Sakura and Tomoyo had gone to 'get drinks' they said, each with a small smirk in their faces. Meiling really didn't like that smirk. I mean, really, really, really DIDN'T like that smirk.

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

A sudden voice startled the girl out of her reverie. Her long raven-black hair was up in two buns, as usual, but dark red ribbons were wound around her pigtails, which were loose today, in cascading curls. But a red satin mask covered this first half of her face, leaving only her brilliant ruby-red eyes and lips exposed.

A boy stood behind her, dark brown (almost black) hair slightly tousled, (although still technically neat) and smiling dark blue eyes through his black mask, bronze threads embroidered on the mask.

Meiling sighed. This couldn't be Hinato—he didn't look anything like this guy, except for maybe those endless blue eyes . . . [A/n: I just realized that I never explained much how Hinato looked like. *shrug* Well, just a hint. (as to who it is, but I'm sure you all already know.)]

"Do you want to dance?" the boy asked, looking hopeful.

Meiling stared at the boy, wanted to ask, 'Why did you ask me?' but the boy beat her to it.

He laughed, "You looked so lonely by yourself over here, and I decided to join you." He rolled his eyes, and Meiling smiled slightly.

"S-Sure." She said, even surprising herself.

The boy bowed, and took the taken aback girl onto the dance floor.

+++

Sakura giggled as Tomoyo remarked, "Look how much Meiling is enjoying herself. That dress really does suit her—" 

Tomoyo then shot a look at Sakura, "But you look soooo KAWAII in that dress . . ."

The stars in the amethyst eyes nearly popped out, and Sakura laughed a little nervously. "H-Hooooee . . ." Tomoyo beamed, examining Sakura.

_That dress is perfect for her,_ Tomoyo smirked. _Li is SO going to faint . .  he wouldn't even think twice about marrying someone else, upsetting poor Sakura . . .. _Sakura's slender figure accentuated the fairy-like skirts, and her short honey-auburn locks weren't up in the usual pigtails, they were falling in soft locks around the girl's face, accenting her creamy complexion and emerald eyes. Two pale pink barrettes kept the bangs from falling into the girl's eyes, and Sakura's lips were curved in a sweet smile.

"Isn't it exciting, Tomoyo-chan?" 

Tomoyo nodded, giggling. She had a video camera in one hand (of course), and her journal in the other. The journals for the 'week' project were finished, and ready to hand in.

Sakura was carrying hers too; Tomoyo could see a pencil sketch of a certain stuffed animal, and . . . a certain amber-eyed boy.

Tomoyo laughed, "Were you bored, Sakura?" The girl looked puzzled, then glanced down at her weekly journal. Her cheeks flamed red.

"H-H-Hooooee . . ." Luckily, Sakura didn't have to answer, for two handsome-looking boys were walking their way, two very familiar-looking boys, in fact.

Tomoyo watched Sakura fix her mask; it was a light cherry-pink shade, edged with little white pearls. Tomoyo slipped on her own—it was the same dark velvety violet shade as her dress, with silver threading at the sides.

"Hullo, would you care to dance, milady?" The first boy extended a gracious hand out to Tomoyo, making the girl flustered. He was dressed simply, though elegantly in a dark blue dress shirt, and black pants. A black cloak swung behind him; as part of the costume. Small silver stars and moons were embroidered on the cloak, in the discreet way—marking him 'The Magician'. The smiling sapphire blue eyes winked at her from behind the dark blue mask, edged with silvery-blue threading.

"A-Ano," Tomoyo glanced nervously at Sakura, who was watching her with a small smirk on her face. Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Hai, I would love to." The girl replied with the same tone of flourish.

The boy nodded, and led the dark-haired girl onto the dance floor. The second boy dressed in a white dress shirt, a forest green cape swirling behind him like a prince, and black dress pants, smiled softly at the visibly blushing girl. A mock-sword, in its sheath was at his side, since he was posing as the 'Prince'.

The dark green mask framed those intense amber-brown eyes perfectly; pale golden threads accented the mask. _Tomoyo's handiwork_, Sakura suddenly thought.

Sakura hurriedly looked for a chance to escape, but the boy was directly in front of her by now. The boy said softly, "Would you care to dance, xiao ying hua?" [A/n: I've said it before, but it means 'little cherry blossom'. ^_^]

Sakura's cheeks flamed the same colour of her dress at the use of the pet name; which reminded her of that morning.

"O-Of course, S-Shaolan . . ."

+++

"S-so, are you enjoying yourself?"

"H-Hai."

Meiling blushed as she felt herself being lifted up—it was all part of the dance.

"You . . . you smell so familiar . . . like roses."

The girl's face matched her dress, "A-A-ano . . ."

_How pathetic am I, falling for some boy I don't even know! And here I was, thinking I had actually felt something for Hinato . . . _gomen ne . . .

"Y—You know, d'you—do you think you could help me with a small problem I have?"

Meiling blinked. "A—a problem? Sure."

The boy paused, his warm dark eyes smiling at her. "There's this—this girl, I like. Well—I don't know if I like her . . . maybe something more."

The ruby eyes saddened. "Oh." _Why am I feeling this way?! Kami-sama!_

"I—I . . ."

Suddenly, Meiling felt the oddest sensation. Her mask was being pulled off!

Her red satin mask tumbled down, red ribbons cascading down. The boy blinked quickly.

"M-M-M—eiling?!"

+++

The jaded-eyed girl stood on the moonlit balcony, sighing in pure bliss.

A soft, cool wind brushed past her tear-laden cheeks, the sweet tears steadily falling.

"You know, I feel just like a princess in a fairy tale sometimes. I just wish—I just wish you didn't have to go." Sakura whispered, as she turned around to meet those fierce beautiful golden-flecked amber brown eyes.

"Sakura . . . hime-sama. I will never leave you . . ." His soft voice sent a shiver down her spine. She turned to him, her eyes wide. They were only a breath apart, and his warm breath was getting closer . . . and closer . . .

Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egaki dasu  
Hitotsu zutsu

Hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumeteru  
Dare wo matsu no . . .

  
Chiheisen no mukou kara  
Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite iru  
Koko ni kite

Kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabara kaku

  
Kata wo tsutsumu yo  
Chiheisen no mukou kara

Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumeteru  
Koko ni kite

Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita

Koko ni kite . . .

The hauntingly sweet melody whispered throughout the air as Sakura's breath was taken away by the earth-shattering kiss, she was glad Syaoran was holding onto her, she felt like she would fall . . . fall forever if he didn't hold her . . .

A few soft cherry blossom petals blew from the overhanging tree by the balcony, and fluttered around them. The melody played on, even though the kiss had stopped.

"S-Syaoran . . ." Sakura blushed.

A pale pink spread across the boy's cheeks as well, as a new sound interrupted their moment—Syaoran's cellphone, the melody it made was the tune to _Purachina._

"Hai? Oh . . . hello, mother."

Sakura's hand tightened, her chest tight. _Oh please, oh please, oh please, Clow-sama, please, please please . . . don't let Syaoran leave me . . ._ [A/n: I know I'm making Sakura sound—possessive? ^^; But its needed for the moment, don't you think?]

Syaoran's eyes were blank as he finished speaking with his mother, and handed the phone to Sakura.

"She—wants to talk to you." Syaoran said, his voice curiously flat.

"Hoe—hai? Kinomoto Sakura desu. Moshi . . . moshi?"

"Ni hao, Sakura-chan." Yelan's smooth, kind voice echoed through the phone.

"Kobanwa, Mrs. Li." Sakura replied politely, almost nervous.

The boy's mother continued, "I'm sure you have been mistaken. When Li Xiang spoke to you on the phone, he was _supposed_ to inform you that—that Xiao Lang was indeed engaged again—"

Sakura's heart stopped, for that split second—

"—to the most powerful sorceress in all of the world. The current—Clow Mistress. That is, _you_, Kinomoto Sakura. Would you . . . ?"

Sakura burst into tears, the phone clattering to the ground. She threw her arms around the boy standing next to her with a small smile touching his lips, "I _do_—I can't wait! I love you too much! Daisuki desu!"

Syaoran smiled gently, a hand tangling in the auburn curls. Sakura stood up, blinking innocently at him, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Syaoran-kun . . ." Syaoran looked nervously at her expression, which was _not_ Sakura-like. "H-hai . . .?"

Sakura climbed on top of the rooftop (which was right above the balcony) and smiled brilliantly at him. "Catch me." 

Syaoran blanched. "N-NANI?!"

Sakura threw herself off the rooftop, closing her eyes . . .

And landed into a pair of warm arms embracing her. Opening her eyes, emerald-green met amber. Syaoran growled, "Never. Do. That. Again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Sakura giggled, and leaned up, meeting his lips.

**.: THE END :.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waa! My first fanfic is finally _done!_ Arigatou, those, for sticking with the intolerable me, throughout the entire fic, and for me lamentable lateness. And for ruining those sweet mushy moments with my less-than-spectacular writing! *cries* But I've had fun writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it.

The ending was sweet. I didn't want it all drama-ish, so it ended on a fluff/humor note. Hmm. Was that right for the story? I dunno. But the 'catch me' idea came from . . . you know it! I was listening to Catch You Catch Me and the idea jumped out right at me. O.O; Strange, how my mind works . . .

The Meiling/Hinato scene, I decided not to write, for I didn't want to go too in detail, for this _is_ strictly a S+S fic, but too many other couples intruded. ^^; For the better? I don't know. Use your imagination.

Keep checking in my profile updates (I'll try to be more weekly now. Hopefully.) for more news of this story; such as a epilogue or such; but I doubt there will be a sequel. So please do not ask for one—arigatou nee!

Thank you,

_Yukimi._ (Or, as many of you still know me—as Kinomoto Sakura.)


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Guess what? Yes, indeed. I've changed fanfictionNET usernames; reasons… D I don't know. And I'm sorry to disappoint, there isn't going to be a epilogue. [dies] 

**BUT. **

I've gotten another username, as I told you, which is **Strawbee**. :] I have two CCS stories up there; feel free to review them too. [cackles] Again, I'm very sorry I was away for so long, and I will not be continuing 'Love's Own Light', although there may a story very similar appearing soon. ^^; Onto more important news – 

I was away, because it was during the school year, and I seriously had to study. _; Lots of end-of-year exams, and then it was summer, and then… I sort of lost track of this story, all my backups were deleted, and so forth. 

So, that is why I haven't updated anything since… last May. ^^; 

Many, many thanks to;

**- SparkleWolf**

**- BoUnCy Bunny**

**- wishingstar6**

**- miss fire faerie**

**- cherry-blossom10**

**- SS-Death**

**- Midaoru**

**- sakurablossom11**

**- sparklybrowneyes**

**- Suppis Tenshi**

**- Sakura-Tenshi**

**- Ave**

**- kat-chan4**

**- kittymoon14**

For adding me to their favourite authors; I'm very much obliged. ;]

And all the reviewers of 'A Week With You' – remember, I said I wouldn't write a sequel, but I will write a side-story-ish thing to this fic, of Meiling/Hinato; and Sakura's trip to Hong Kong in particular. ;D So, it's sort of like a sequel. But it won't be coming until a while later. =/

So now, visit me @ **_Strawbee_**; and review my other fanfics. XD; Thank you for staying with me throughout A Week With You. :] 

~ Yukimi. [Ying Hua]


End file.
